Strange Family
by CatRose13
Summary: A look at what might have been. Three exceptional boys raised as brothers and their adventures in the Magical and Normal worlds. Genius!Harry, Confident!Neville, Good!Draco, Free!Sirius, Good!Bellatrix, Poor Remus having to deal with this crazy family. AU
1. Chapter 1- Odd Beginnings Middles

******Disclaimer:**_I do not nor have/will I ever own Harry Potter. He, all his friends and their world belong to JK Rowling, I'm just playing around with them like borrowed Barbie Dolls._

* * *

___**Authors**__** Note:** The timeline has been changed so that Harry and his age mates were born in '91 (with Hermione being the exception as she was born a year earlier than the others). If the adapted timeline and such like didn't give it away this is an AU so if you don't like that then please don't read._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Godrics Hollow_

_November 30th 1994_

Remus Lupin: 22, unemployed, werewolf; stared blinked and continued staring, unable to process the information that his eyes were giving his brain. The cottage was gone, the home of two of his best friends had been reduced to rubble. The lingering sense of dark magic combined with the scent of decay told him all he needed to know. Peter had betrayed them all and told Voldemort where to find the Potters. He turned away from the now derelict home of his family in all but blood, determined to find out exactly what had happened in the almost two years he had been at the Werewolf Enclave, and _where_ exactly the rest of his family was.

* * *

_Longbottom Manor_

_November 30th 1994_

Augusta Longbottom mentally strangled the pompous little man in front of her, all the while maintaining a composed and expressionless exterior. After all it would not do to strangle her irritating third cousin on her mothers side, no matter how aggravating or obtuse the man was. She once more wished that her beloved son and his dear wife were still with them and not confined to the secure ward at St Mungo's. Of course thinking of the two reminded her _why_ exactly she was talking to this particular cousin. During her time at Hogwarts Alice had had two particular best friends: the ever delightful and spirited Lily Potter _n__é__e_ Evans, now sadly gone; and the calm and amiable Bellatrix Lestrange _n__é__e_ Black, who was now imprisoned in Azkaban for the excessive torture of Alice and Frank.

If it had been anyone else Augusta would merely have stated that bad blood had shown itself true once more; however, two nights after little Neville had been born and Lily named his Godmother Alice had explained to Augusta that Bella would be Neville's Aunt even in blood, as the two girls had completed a blood sisters ritual which bound them to each other and prevented one from causing harm, willing or unwilling, to the other. It was this fact combined with having witnessed much of Bella's adolescence and the dramatic change that had occurred after her (_arranged_) marriage that convinced the stubborn Longbottom matriarch that something was _not_ right and that an innocent girl had been sent to Azkaban for a crime that she could not possibly have committed, not without destroying her own magical core.

Thus it was that for the past nine months Augusta had been attempting to get the charges levelled against Bella cleared and get her out of Azkaban before the prison did irreparable damage to her. Sadly, to do this she needed to interact with certain relatives that she'd hoped to forget were related to her.

* * *

_Azkaban Prison_

_November 30th 1994_

Sirius Black, despite popular opinion in modern Wizarding society was _not_ insane, nor was he a homicidal maniac determined to see the rise of Pureblood supremacy and a new reign of terror. In truth all Sirius wanted was a hot meal, a warm bath, his beloved godson safe and sound and of course _that pathetic **traitor's** head on a pike._ Nope not homicidal at _all,_ well not unless your name was Peter Pettigrew, in which case, yes Sirius could be considered a _tad_ on the homicidal side. It was understandable of course as Peter had not only betrayed and thus killed two members of the only proper family Sirius had ever known, he'd also made sure that Sirius was separated from the _rest_ of said family and was _blamed_ for the very act of betrayal that Sirius loathed him for.

In the cell across from him Sirius heard a faint whimper and sighed, "Shh shh it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. They're not here it's alright." The whimpering stopped and Sirius fought the urge to punch the wall, across from him curled in a ball huddled under the pathetic scraps that the human wardens dared to call blankets was his dear cousin Bella. Sweet little Bella, whose only crime was being born into a family of blood insane purists who thought nothing of selling their daughters into loveless, abusive marriages. If Sirius could've he'd have beaten his uncle to within an inch of his life, sadly that was impossible, not only because he was imprisoned but also because _dear_ Uncle Cygnus had been dead since just after his youngest daughters wedding and Sirius, sadly, could not bring back the dead even if it was just to kill them again.

Bella was not handling Azkaban well, in honesty neither of them were, but unfortunately for Bella she was also recovering from several mind-controlling potions and the _Imperius_ curse. He'd helped her as much as he could, sharing with her the honest fact that they were innocent, something that not even the Dementors could take, that belief and the constant positive reinforcement that they gave each other kept them going. At times Sirius would think of the outside world wondering what Moony and Harry were doing, _how_ they were doing, and occasionally when things were bad he wondered if they had forgotten about him or if they were searching for the _rat_.

It had been nearly two years since he'd first arrived here, two years since he'd last heard Harry's laugh or listened to Lily ribbing James about something, two years since Remus had been sent to the Werewolf Enclave to gather allies for the Order. Outside this may not have seemed that long, but to Sirius it felt like an eternity.

* * *

21/09/13

Re-edited 10/10/13


	2. Chapter 2- Conspirators

**Disclaimer:** _I do not now nor will/have I ever owned Harry Potter. He and all his friends and world belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them and promise to return them when I'm done._

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Well if you're still reading that's good. I don't know how often this'll be updated as I don't tend to be the most regular of writers, if will be updated though promise.__ These first couple of chapters are setting things up Harry and the others will enter soon Pinky Swear. Also my Authors Notes won't tend to be long about this or less on average. Finally I screwed up the year so I've changed it in the first chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_St Mungo's _

_December 15th 1994_

Two weeks had passed since Remus Lupins' return to the British Wizarding World and in that time his life had been flipped upside down. Voldemort was dead as were James and Lily, betrayed by one whom they'd trusted. He had no idea where Harry was, only that Dumbledore said he was _safe. _Sirius had been imprisoned for the betrayal of Lily and James, something Remus knew with absolute certainty that he had not done, as well as the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. For a short time Remus had considered that Sirius had actually killed the rat, but if he had then he wouldn't be in Azkaban. Finally, Alice and Frank had been tortured to insanity by _Bella_ of all people.

Remus had decided since the world had obviously gone mad that the mad were who he'd see first and so he was standing at the nurses desk in St Mungo's asking if he could visit his friends.

"Remus Lupin?" The voice was both familiar and surprised.  
Remus turned and was greeted with the welcome sight of Augusta Longbottom, whose home he had run tame through along with the other Marauders growing up, "Aunt Gus." He smiled wanly, "How're you?"  
"Me? Remus Lupin! Where on Earth have you been?"  
He looked down suddenly feeling just like he had when he'd been fifteen and she'd caught him and Cissy Black snogging in her back garden during a picnic, "Dumbledore asked me to talk to the Enclave in Sweden, I only just got back two weeks ago. I had no idea what was going on, or where everyone was. I've spent the last two weeks playing catch up and trying to figure out _when_ _exactly_ the world had gone **_mad_**. I only heard about Alice and Frank a day or so ago and I decided I'd best start by visiting them before I tried to sort anything else out, as that seemed to be the easiest thing on my list."_  
_

Augusta took a moment to absorb all that Remus said and then, just as she had all those years ago, she patted him on the back and said "Well lets go see those friends of yours and then we'll have lunch and you can tell me about the rest of this list of yours."  
The smile Remus returned seemed just a bit happier.

* * *

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_December 15th 1994_

The visit to Frank and Alice had gone as well as it could've all things considered. Seeing them both, once so bright and happy their future laid out before them, looking so ill had driven home to Remus all that he'd missed while away on Dumbledores' mission.  
Now sitting in the darkened pub across from one of the few pillars of normalcy that remained he allowed himself to mourn and rage, two things he'd been denying himself since he'd returned.

Augusta watched the expressions dance over Remus' face and remembered better times. When a veritable horde of children had run like wild-things through her home, she remembered watching as the children grew into funny, caring teenagers and finally wary hopeful young adults who believed they could end the war and have beautiful happy futures. Of those children only the one in front of her remained, the rest gone now onto better places or trapped where she couldn't free them.

"Well Remus, why don't you tell me what's worrying you so?"  
"Aunt Gus, I think you need to narrow the list down to what _isn't_ worrying me." He sighed and rubbed his temples "I came home to find Lily and James dead, _Dead_! And Sirius in prison for betraying them and killing twelve muggles and Peter. Apparently Bella's tortured Frank and Alice to insanity. Harry's being praised as the Saviour of the Wizarding World but _no-one knows where he_ _**is**_! Apparently the Potter Will has been sealed by Dumbledore, and Cissy's husband has been released pleading _Imperius, _the only _Imperius _that man knows is the one he's cast himself. And finally _Voldemort_" he hissed the name violently "is dead but no-one knows _how_."

Augusta sighed "I see why you think the worlds gone mad. It is a bit much to handle all at once. However, I can ease your mind on the count of Frank, Alice and Bella; in their sixth year when Bella found out what her father had done, organising her marriage, she and Alice decided that they'd get their own back and did a blood sisters ritual which prevented either from knowing or doing harm, even unwillingly, to the other. Bella was imprisoned on her name and her husbands deeds. I've been attempting to get things sorted and get her out but it hasn't been going well. There is hope though as a new DMLE Head is expected to come in soon, and there's hope that it'll be Amelia Bones, she was a few years ahead of you at Hogwarts, and she's very fair, she's one of the two remaining members of the Bones family, you'll have known her brother Edgar."

Remus nodded, "I remember him, he joined the Order alongside us. Well I'm happy that Bella hasn't gone to the dark side, but I still have the problem of Sirius," Remus leant in and lowered his voice "Before I left James and Lily were setting up the _Fidelius_ charm, they were going to use Sirius, but he proposed that he'd be too obvious and suggested me. I was supposed to be the Secret Keeper, but Dumbledore decided that he absolutely needed someone at the Werewolf Enclave and that it had to be someone they'd trust, which meant that I had to go. Before I left they cast the spell with Peter as the Secret Keeper and Sirius as a decoy, and I _know_ that they wouldn't have changed in the four months that I was away. The worst thing is that even knowing this with a hundred percent certainty I can't tell any of the Ministry and have them believe me, not only because Sirius is a Black but also because of _what_ I am, they'd never believe me."

Augusta made a grumble and Remus smiled slightly, they'd all known Aunt Gus' view on bigotry of any sort "That's true, however, the same isn't true of me. They aren't going to want to let _both_ of the Blacks go not even with Amelia in charge. But if we..." She trailed off muttering occasionally "This could work." She gave a sharp nod.  
"Er Aunt Gus? What's working?"  
Augusta grinned in a fashion reminiscent of the Cheshire cat "What we're going to do young Remus, is get those old men in the Wizengamot to _want_ the _despicable_ Sirius Black to be tried with _Veritiserum_ in front of the full Wizengamot and in full view of the public."

Remus nodded, "Ahh I get- wait, nope, sorry Aunt Gus. I don't get it. How're we going to do that and why?"  
"Now Remus you aren't slow, think about it."  
"Okay, so Sirius gets _Veritiserum_ which makes him tell the truth, which makes everyone aware of his innocence, including the media so it'll be public knowledge by evening of the day it's done, which means no way for the Wizengamot to cover it up. I get that part but _how_ are we going to get them to _want_ to give Sirius a new trial?"

Augusta smiled serenely "I will suggest, while I'm sorting Bella's trial out, that it's _such_ a shame that the murderous cur that turned on my beloved nephew and his family didn't get the public trial that he deserved, _especially_ considering the horrors of his crimes would most likely have resulted in the Dementors Kiss verdict. Since they'll be releasing one highly vilified criminal due to her innocence, they'll want to" she coughed delicately "_reassert_their masculinity, by punishing another criminal and who better than the much hated Sirius Black who is, coincidentally enough, the cousin of the innocent whom they're releasing."

Remus stared "Aunt Gus, all through my Hogwarts years I wondered when Frank would say that you were a Slytherin/Gryffindor hat-stall, now I suddenly understand why. I bow to your expertise, oh great one, teach me as ye will."

Augusta merely raised an eyebrow and sipped at the tea that had been cooling at her elbow during their discussion, "Now, onto the next matter."  
Remus cocked his head in question.  
"Harry. I'll admit that I've been rather preoccupied trying to get Bella out of that place and get Neville settled in, so that I never really thought about him, I'd assumed he'd be placed with someone in the Will, but you say that Dumbledore sealed it, which is aggravating since if we had the will then, knowing James and Lily, we wouldn't need the level of subterfuge we're being reduced to in order to get Sirius out."  
Remus nodded "Yes, they were having the Wills updated a month or so after I left, I remember Lily had written it on the calender because James had a bad habit of forgetting. What I fear is that Harry wasn't placed with anyone on the will. I" he swallowed heavily "I'm afraid that he might have been placed with... with Lily's sister." His suddenly sweaty hands clenched around the table cloth as Augusta inhaled sharply.  
"No. I cannot accept that. I never met the woman but I know that she _hated_ Lily, and James and magic more than anything. I refuse to believe that _anyone_ would place an innocent child with someone who would hate them just for existing."  
"She's Lily's only family, I worry that someone would see that blood connection and nothing else."

They both stared at the table, unable to meet each others eyes while contemplating the horror of a small innocent child in the hands of the woman who had; on more than one occasion, sent one of the fiercest most determined woman either had ever met into tears. Through a letter. Had Petunia Evans ever found out about Howlers, and not been too prejudiced to use one, neither had any doubt that Lily would not have been the only one in tears.  
James had met the woman once and described her to Remus and Sirius as what a harpy and a Dementor would reproduce if they ever mated; as she sucked all the joy out of life, then proceeded to tell you all the ways in which it was your own fault it had happened.

"Is... Do you think there's anyway we could find him? That we could gain custody or even remove him from where he is?"  
Augusta sighed, "We'd need his legal guardian to gain custody. As for finding him, I suspect that it'd be easier to find the Holy Grail right now. Whoever placed him in his new environment had to have done a _very_ good job of hiding him."  
"So for now that means we have to focus on Bella and Sirius. Once we have them we can get Harry and until then we can pray that he isn't with ... her."  
"For now that's all we can do Remus. But as soon as we can we'll find Harry and we'll bring everyone home, that can be."

* * *

21/09/13  
Re-Edited 10/10/13


	3. Chapter 3- The Results of Good Planning

**Disclaimer: **_I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his friends and their world belong to JK Rowling, I am but a humble acolyte toying with them for my own amusement._

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Yo. So this chapter'll time jump around a bit. There'll be warnings in the next chapter. I'm expediating the justice system quite a bit with my Authorial powers. Thanks to those who reviewed, you totally don't have to but it made me quite happy to see that you like it. If something bothers you or you find a spelling mistake or grammar error don't hesitate to point it out and I'll try and fix it. Peace Out. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The Ministry of Magic_

_March 2nd 1995_

In the three months since they'd determined their plan Remus and Augusta had gained an ally in Amelia Bones, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia, they discovered, believed firmly in justice and getting the better of anyone who believed that her gender prevented her from being effective. This put her firmly on their side against the Wizengamot, who had put off promoting her until Bartemius Crouch himself, had told them that she was the only one capable of doing the job properly, and that he was retiring to care for his wife whether they liked it or not.

Unfortunately, even with Amelia on their side, they couldn't instantly put their plan into action. Augusta was still setting things up with Amelia's help, so that no-one would know what had hit them until it was all over. Amelia told them that with luck and a little finesse both trials would be held in late July early August. Once they were free it was only a matter of giving Sirius his Head of House ring, which Augusta had spoken to the Black Family's Goblin Accounts Manager, and had been assured would be at his trial. When Sirius had the ring on he could claim Guardianship of Harry, as his Godfather, and reopen the Potter's Will, as the executor of the estate. As soon as that was done Harry could be retrieved from whatever _safe_ place he had been put, a man hunt for the _rat_ could begin and finally, Bella and Sirius could go to St Mungo's to receive whatever treatment they needed.

Right now, though, all they could do was wait and set things into place so that the trial, and subsequent freedom, happened as seamlessly as possible.

* * *

_The Ministry of Magic_

_August 10th 1995_

The Aurors in charge of transporting the dangerous prisoners Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black had been noticeably terrified. Amelia had to resist the urge to snicker at their jumpiness toward two completely innocent, unarmed people. Of course, none of them knew about the innocence of their captives, but still to actually _show_ the prisoners you were afraid of them was not a good idea, and she'd probably have to address that soon before someone escaped and Aurors got injured.

The first trial was Bellatrix's and it was closed, as everyone involved had been informed of the Blood Ritual and thus knew the outcome. To save face the Wizengamot had declared this to be a private trial, not open to the public, for the sake of the accused and the victims of the committed crime.

Immediately after that Sirius' trial was booked, this was open to the public. The Wizengamot had as good as declared 'free for all', as they believed they knew the outcome of the trial and so were expected to be hailed as heroes for finally punishing the despicable Black, thus saving face from the imprisonment and release of the innocent Bellatrix.

It was all Amelia could do not to walk around grinning like a fool. Today the Wizengamot would be shown to be as culpable of failure as the rest of the world, rather than as the benevolent always right Lords they established themselves as.  
She looked around the lobby of the Ministry for her collaborators, it took her a moment to spot Remus leaning against a wall reading a Daily Prophet and another to see Augusta striding from the Apparation point. Neither of them looked excited or as though the day was any different from any other, they certainly didn't look as though several months of planning was coming to fruition.

* * *

_Wizengamot Trial Room_

_August 10th 1995_

"I, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Chairperson of the Wizengamot, do hereby call this court to order. On today's agenda we have two trials. Both address the guilt or innocence of the accused. The first is closed to the public by order of the Wizengamot. The second is open to all by order of the Wizengamot. First trial shall commence immediately. Bring in the prisoner and distribute the _Veritaserum_."  
Bella was escorted in and secured to the accused chair.  
Once the _Veritaserum_ was given Amelia began the questioning: "What is your name?"  
"Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange."  
"Did you complete a Blood Sibling Ritual with Alice Longbottom née Smith?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you aid in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom?"  
"No."  
"Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"  
"No."  
"Do you bear a Dark Mark?"  
"No."  
"What is the Mark on your arm?"  
"My husband branded me, it has no magical properties."  
"Did you attend Death Eater meetings?"  
"No."  
"Could you name any Death Eaters?"  
"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch Junior, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Igor Karkaroff."

A strange uproar ran through the Wizengamot, as the members attempted to deal with the information, Lucius of course had been cleared due to _Imperius_ and Bellatrix couldn't know that. The Lestranges were imprisoned, as was Barty Crouch Jnr. Karkaroff had given evidence against several other Death Eaters and in exchange had been granted a pardon; but the almost ludicrous idea that _Peter Pettigrew_ had been a Death Eater that was … preposterous as one member exclaimed.

"Ahem." Amelia coughed "We can discuss this later." She nodded to the Auror standing beside Bellatrix, no longer looking terrified of the small pale woman, "If you would administer the Anti-Serum?" The Auror did so and Bella looked hopefully around the room, her eyes falling upon Augusta who tipped her a small nod.  
"On the verdict of the innocence of Bellatrix Lestrange, the Wizengamot finds Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange innocent on all counts. Reparations will be made and her records expunged."

With another nod to the Auror, Bellatrix was released from her bindings, standing she smiled at the Wizengamot and turned to Augusta "Aunt Gus." She exclaimed as she was swept into a hug.  
"Do you want to stay for Sirius' trial or go straight to St Mungo's?" Augusta ask slightly worried about Bella's gaunt waif-like appearance.  
"I want to stay." Despite her malnourished body her voice was firm, "I want to see my cousins trial."  
Augusta nodded and lead her to the seats she'd claimed. As reporters and members of the public pored in Remus slipped into the seat on the other side of Bella, "Bella," he greeted quietly, "it's good to see you."  
"And you Remus, I can't thank you both enough. I was certain everyone had forgotten me, Siri was the only thing that kept me sane. He was certain that someone would help us."  
Remus grinned "That's Padfoot, not even Dementors can get rid of his certainties of life."

... _A Short Time Later_...

Amelia called the room to order and began "We are here today for the trial of Sirius Orion Black in regards to the betrayal of the Potter family and the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew, post-humus Order of Merlin First-class. Escort the prisoner in and administer the _Veritaserum_."

"What is your name?"  
"Sirius Orion Black."  
"Did you betray the Potter family to Lord Voldemort?"  
"No." The room was silent for a moment as everyone present, save those in the know, tried to comprehend the information. Then there was uproar as people tried to deny, attempted to say that Black was the Darkest of Dark Wizards so obviously he had a way of overcoming _Veritaserum_. Amelia let them yell for one minute and then cast a _sonorus_ on herself and a _muffliato_ on the rest of the room "**QUIET!**" The noise fell "**Th-**_**Quietus.**_ Thank you, now I'm going to continue the questioning and unless everyone unnecessary here wishes to be kicked out you will remain quiet."

With a sharp nod she turned back to Sirius, "If you did not betray them. Who did?"  
"Peter."  
"How did Peter, I'm assuming Pettigrew, betray the Potters?"  
"Peter was the Secret Keeper. He was the only one that could tell where they were."  
"Everyone thought _you_ were the Secret Keeper."  
"I was the decoy, I was such an obvious choice no-one would suspect it was one of the others."  
"The others?"  
"It was meant to be Remus but he had to leave, so we asked Peter."  
"Peter Pettigrew was the Potter family's Secret Keeper?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you kill him and twelve muggles?"  
"No."  
"How did they die?"  
"Peter cast _Bombarda_ and killed the muggles, chopped off his own finger, then changed into a rat and ran into the sewers."  
"How did he change into a rat?"  
"He was an unregistered animagus."

Amelia pre-emptively silenced the room before the people within burst, she waited until they looked calmer before continuing, "Are you now or have you ever been a Death Eater?"  
"No, never."  
"Do you have a Dark Mark?"  
"No."  
"Are you loyal to The Dark Lord Voldemort?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever killed or tortured a muggle?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever cast the _Avada Kedavra_?"  
"No."

"Right." Amelia looked around the shell-shocked room, and almost grinned, "If you would administer the Anti-Serum?" The Auror nodded and did so.

"In the case of Sirius Black, the Wizengamot finds Mr Black innocent due to over-whelming evidence. Reparations will be made, his record expunged and a man-hunt for Peter Pettigrew begun, if Mr Black could give an accurate description of his animagus form?" Sirius nodded "Also, Mr Pettigrew's Order of the Merlin will be revoked."

Amelia gestured to the Auror to release the bindings holding Sirius in place. Sirius grinned as he leapt from the seat, looking around for his friends and cousin. Remus, Bella and Augusta were beside him in the next moment looking triumphant. Remus slapped him on the back as Augusta slipped him his Head of House ring. The grin of Sirius' face widened, "Madame Bones?" He asked as the Wizengamot and public continued to sit stunned at the events that had occurred in front of them.

"Yes?"

Sirius held up his right hand having slipped the ring on "I, Sirius Orion Black, scion of the House of Black and adopted son of the House of Potter claim Lordship of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, through Patriarchal Lineage."  
The ring glowed and the Wizengamot watched as Sirius was acknowledged as the new Lord Black. He then looked around the room and stated "While I'm here I thought I might bring up two subjects to the Wizengamot."  
"Very well, Lord Black, you may proceed."

"As the executor of the Potter Estate I'm unfreezing the Will, and as soon as I talk to the Goblins the contents will be read and acted on. Also, as the Godfather and thus Rightful Magical Guardian of Lord Hadrian James Potter, I claim custody. I believe you'll find that the Will agrees to this as well, once it's unsealed. Thus, if someone could take me to him I would be much obliged." The fierce grin on Sirius' face combined with the magical aura that seemed to emanate from him caused no-one in the Wizengamot to protest these almost outrageous commands.

* * *

22/09/13  
Re-Edited 10/10/13


	4. Chapter 4- Rescue or Escape

**Disclaimer:** _I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his world and everyone in it belong to JK Rowling I've only borrowed them for entertainment purposes._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** OK so I promised warnings in this chapter since I've neglected to give them in the past couple, which was actually quite mean of me. Also sorry for the wait this chapter was annoying me because I'd already written it from Harry's POV, that'll be posted up as a one-shot sometime, if you're interested._

* * *

**_Warnings:  
_**_There will be mentions of abuse it won't be graphic but it'll be there (I kinda hinted at it in the first two chapters), there may be moderate swearing but I'm not sure yet if there is I'll tell you. There will be Dumbledore bashing or at least disillusionment with him, also I'm not that fond of Molly, Ron and Ginny so some bashing of them. Also this is so completely AU that canon is like a mythical word, there'll be parallels and similar situations but don't say "But that never happened in the book," because I will reach through the internet to slap you._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_4 Privet Drive_

_August 10th 1995_

Sirius glared darkly at the seemingly ordinary house. It was identical to all the other houses around it, down to the last blade of grass in the immaculately trimmed lawn. The only thing setting this seemingly normal house apart was it's occupants. He had been free for a mere two hours and it had taken two hours longer than he would've liked to get here, to this neighbourhood which screamed _normality_ as loudly as it could.

...

In those two hours Bella had been escorted to St Mungo's to begin being healed from her time in Azkaban, and the Wizengamot had discovered that the only person within their ranks who knew the whereabouts of their Savior was Dumbledore. Dumbledore, who was presently at a meeting of the ICW and thus out of the country.  
Fortunately, Minerva McGonagall _did_ know where Harry Potter was and she'd attended the trial in the hopes of finally discovering why one of her favourite- though she never told him- lions had turned on his all but brother. To find out that he _hadn't_, had filled her with such relief as she'd never known.  
Of course, once it was known exactly _who_ Harry had been left with a discussion had begun as to who'd be sent to retrieve him. Sirius had insisted that as Harry's legal and magical guardian he had the right to be there; however, Amelia, Augusta and Minerva insisted that the Aurors would be best to prove that Harry was being retrieved legally.

After almost an hours intense '_discussion_' (arguing) a compromise was made that Sirius, and two Aurors would retrieve Harry. The established reason for the two Aurors was in case a rogue Death Eater attacked but truthfully, it was to prevent Sirius from doing anything rash to the muggles if anything had happened to Harry.  
The women suspected that it was a possibility from observations Minerva had made the day Harry was left with the Dursleys and stories Lily had told Augusta about her sisters reaction to her magic.  
When asked about why she'd left Harry there considering her suspicions Minerva had looked confused "I don't know. Every time I mentioned removing Harry from those people to Albus he'd assure me the child was safe, and whenever I thought of doing it myself something would come up and I'd forget all about it until something else would remind me."  
Amelia and Augusta exchanged significant looks at this, they already had suspicions about the self-proclaimed Leader of Light and this story was helping to solidify the doubts that had taken root in their minds.

They, all three, agreed that Sirius had never been the calmest people and had, just like his fellow Marauders, doted on Harry. So they knew he would not react well if Harry had been mistreated in any way. However, they couldn't share their suspicions with him in case he rushed off without thinking and did something that would get him sent right back to Azkaban. If they could've they'd have made him wait and sent the Aurors.  
Unfortunately, he was right that as Harry's legal guardian he had a right to be there to retrieve the boy. Thus the two Aurors were instructed that the safe removal of Harry Potter was the primary directive while the secondary one was preventing Lord Black from cursing the muggles Harry had been placed with, should any problems arise. If the child had been mistreated in any way they were to make arrangements with their muggle counterparts so that they would be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

The decision on which Aurors would go had taken a few _more_ moments discussion as many vied for the opportunity, Amelia had eventually decided on Kingsley Shacklebolt, a rather young but very sensible Auror, and Rufus Scrimgeour, a veteran with much experience, stating that if there _was_ any trouble the two of them were smart enough and combined had enough practical experience to deal with it, unstated was the fact that both had training in diplomacy and had to interact with muggles on a daily basis as governmental liaisons.

Before they and Sirius left, Remus had pulled Sirius to the side "Be careful Padfoot, we don't know what wards were put up or how the muggles will react to our intrusion on their lives, and you still need healing from the effects of Azkaban."  
Sirius'd smiled and squeezed Remus' shoulder "Don't be such a worrywart Moony, all I'm doing in retrieving the Puppy, it's not like I'm going to be fighting Death Eaters left right and centre. We just go in prove my legal claim gather Harry's belongings and leave."  
"What- what if he doesn't want to leave?" Remus asked, not expecting it but wanting to prepare Sirius just in case.  
Sirius had sighed and gone to run a hand through his tangled hair before stopping "If he does want to stay then we'll give them a way to come to the hospital and he can visit me there, while I'm in. Afterwards, if he still wants to stay with them, I'll buy a house in their neighbourhood and he can visit as often or as little as he likes. I know he's only a baby but I want the choice to be his. I just want him to be happy."  
Remus had smiled "That's what we all want, Pads. It's what Lily and James would've wanted too."  
Once Sirius had left, though the smile had fallen from Remus' face as he remembered stories of Lily's sister, he was only glad that James had never told Sirius some of the worse stories, he could just imagine Sirius rushing in wand blazing in order to rescue his 'Pup'.

...

Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour had insisted that they approach the muggles first to inform them about what had happened and why they were there, thus Sirius was left staring (_glaring_) at the house. He didn't know why but _something_ about it reminded him of the house he'd grown up in. Not physically, no physically the two could not have been more different, but all the same something indefinable was making him think of the place he'd called home until his sixteenth year. It was making his skin itch and he hoped that he was just imagining things.

He watched as Scrimgeour knocked on the door and as the pinch-faced blonde woman answered. He watched as her expression changed from curiosity to disgust as Scrimgeour spoke and how she went to slam the door, he didn't hear much of what she was saying only the word "_Freaks_" uttered with loathing. Shacklebolt moved forward as Scrimgeour stopped the door, and Sirius followed the two into the house.  
A large man was pushing himself up from an armchair his moustache quivering with rage, on the floor nearby a large blonde child was playing with a truck, Sirius ignored both the man who was shouting and demanding they leave and the child who had decided to see if he could be as loud as the man who was obviously his father.  
He tried to spot a wild mop of hair and a curious pair of green eyes, but couldn't, he turned back to the blonde woman who was still shouting at Scrimgeour, as Shacklebolt tried to calm the man.  
"Where's Harry?" As he spoke the household fell quiet, the mans face was purpling with rage and the woman went suddenly pale.  
Neither spoke and Sirius felt himself go cold, "_Where _is Harry?"  
The couple quivered at the power overlaying his words, and the Aurors were reminded why Sirius had been such as effective Order member. It was in the quiet that Sirius' ears, enhanced from _so many_ months trapped in animal form, picked up slightly hitched breathing, he followed the sound to the door leading under the stairs.  
His eyes closed as he prayed he wouldn't find what he suspected. Kneeling he pulled the door open.  
There huddled against the back of the tiny _tiny_ cupboard was a malnourished form that could've belonged to a child aging from one up, so small was it. The small body flinched as the cupboard door opened more letting in light, Sirius gentled his voice "Harry?"  
A small dark head lifted and gleaming green eyes squinted as the child tried to make out features, looking confused as though unused to being addressed.  
"Harry? Is that you? Are you ok?" His voice broke "Harry-Pup please answer me. Please." Tears were filling Sirius' eyes at the thought that his Puppy, his beloved godson, might not recognise his own name.  
The small form edged forward in a manner reminiscent of a mouse, until green eyes met grey and abruptly Sirius' arms were full of small thin _sobbing_ child, "Padfoo," was uttered into his shoulder as little hands grasped at him as though afraid he'd vanish.  
"There Puppy, it's okay," He stroked the boys back "I'm here now, and I'm never leaving again. I _swear_. It's okay Little Harry-Pup, Padfoot's here." The small hands clenched tightly, as Sirius muttered reassurances into the mop of hair, tears falling from his eyes as well.  
The little head raised from his shoulder as Harry peered at him his tear-wet face serious "Not a dweam?" His voice was unsure, and Sirius understood why he was clutching so tightly, "No Puppy not a dream, I'm here. And we're going to get out of here and go somewhere safe and happy. No-one'll _ever_ hurt you again, Puppy. I _swear_." He didn't look over at where Scrimgeour and Shacklebolt were on the phone with the muggle authorities whom they'd obviously called while he comforted his distressed godson, or at where the blonde and her huge husband were huddled on their couch.  
"Mama hewe?" The question pulled his mind away from the dark thoughts he'd been aiming at said muggles, and he felt a sob well up. Looking back down at hope filled eyes he sighed "Oh Puppy. I'm so sorry Puppy. So, _so _sorry." He tightened his arms around the child "No Puppy, Mama and Daddy aren't here. They had to go away, like Padfoot, But Uncle Moony couldn't bring them back like he did for Padfoot." He didn't mention Augusta or Amelia, he'd realised that Harry seemed to remember him and he wondered if that extended to the others who'd visited, but even so the Puppy had never met Aunt Gus.  
"Unca Mooey," Harry's face scrunched as he thought, "Stowy?"  
Sirius couldn't hold in the laugh as he too remembered the countless stories Remus had read to Harry when he wouldn't settle, and how engrossed they'd both become. "Yeah Puppy, Uncle Moony has quite the story to tell you at bedtime now."  
He couldn't help thinking of how Lily would sit in the rocking chair watching the two or how James would act out silly parts making Lily and Remus scold him. A little hand touched his face and he looked down into worried eyes, "Padfoo sad?"  
"Yeah, Puppy you could say that."  
Sirius decided they'd spent enough time kneeling half in a cupboard and looked around at what had passed as Harry's bedroom, the only thing of any value was the blanket Lily had painstakingly knitted, everything else was broken or secondhand, "Well I think we'll take your blankie and leave everything else here. What do you say, Puppy?"

The little head, once more tucked into his shoulder, nodded. Sirius grabbed the blanket and stood, cradling his godson to him, "Right. Well I think it's time we get outta here. What do you think, Little Harry-Pup? Time to skedaddle?"  
Harry nodded again and Sirius felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.  
As they walked out Sirius looked over at Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt and the newly arrived policemen, the Aurors nodded to let him know that they'd deal with things here and that the muggles would not get away with the abuse they'd heaped upon the tense child in Sirius' arms.  
The man, whose name Sirius refused to acknowledge, was shouting at everyone and the shouting got louder as Sirius and Harry passed. In his arms he felt Harry brace himself as though he were about to be hit and Sirius had to restrain himself from turning the troll-man-creature-_thing_ into something small and defenseless like a slug. Looking down, he reminded himself that he had a responsibility to the little boy who was even then curling into him seeking protection, the little boy who was letting out just the slightest of whimpers at the sound of his tormentor "Shh, shh Harry-Pup it's alright. Padfoot's here. He'll never touch you again. You're safe now, Puppy. You're safe."

With those words the fierce tension left the boy and his grip on Sirius' shirt tightened once more.

* * *

01/10/13

Re-Edited 10/10/13


	5. Chapter 5- Hospital Revelations

**Disclaimer:** _I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his friends and their world belong to JK Rowling. I've only borrowed them for a short time to play dress up_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ _Wow. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I've put up the Harry POV of Chapter four one-shot, if anyone wants to read it. Sorry the chapter took so long, it's a bit of a monster. It'll be kind jumpy as I'm trying to cover quite a bit, sorry if theres any confusion. My apologies for Sirius' rant he's just really angry, I hope I don't insult anyone._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_August 10th 1995_

Once they'd arrived at St Mungo's Sirius, Augusta and Amelia had used what clout they had to ensure that Harry would be placed in the same room as Sirius. It wasn't as much of a surprise as it could've been that Bella was put in with them. It was also patently obvious that even if the hospital staff hadn't agreed that was where the little boy would be anyway, as he'd yet to release his hold on his 'Padfoo' and would shake like a leaf whenever people got too close.  
The only other person free from this reaction was Remus. Harry's eyes had lit upon hearing him and the word "Story" had been uttered with absolute certainty. Remus had smiled sadly, realising that though it'd been a long time he was still remembered as the soft-touch who would give the little boy as many stories as he wanted.  
The Healers had wanted to look Harry over immediately but had encountered the same problem as everyone else. Harry did not want them anywhere near him and if Sirius hadn't been holding him he'd have fled or hidden the moment they approached. Eventually, they decided that they would give the child and newly freed prisoners a good nights rest before beginning proper treatments so as not to overwhelm them.  
With Remus' help Sirius finally got Harry settled into the bed farthest from the door, he had eyed both the door and Bella with distrust and Sirius didn't want to push him too hard, so he'd placed himself between them. Once Harry was settled with a minimum of three stories told by Remus, Sirius had given in to the fatigue that had been beating at him for longer than he cared to think about.  
It was an hour after he'd fallen asleep that he was awoken by a small body huddling next to him, acting for all the world as though he was both teddy bear and security blanket rolled up in one. Looking down he saw Harry, one hand clenched around his blankie, his face buried in Sirius' side. With a faint smile he shuffled over to give the little boy more space and then fell once more into oblivion.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_August 11th 1995_

Remus looked at the little boy curled up in Sirius' bed. The Healers had come in early that morning and escorted both Sirius and Bella out to be checked over and begin their treatment. Sirius hadn't wanted to leave Harry alone and so here was Remus to keep the little boy occupied until his godfather returned.  
Harry had looked at him when he'd entered and hugged both his knees and his blankie while his eyes asked for either Sirius or a story. Remus couldn't give him the first so, settling into the chair by the bed, he began telling Harry a story about Marauders fourth year and how Lily Evans had joined forces once more with Alice Smith and Bella Black and begun trying to catch the four boys in the act of pranking.

...

Sirius rolled his eyes as his Healer jumped for the umpteenth time, honestly you'd think they'd realise that if he was in St Mungo's and not Azkaban then he obviously wasn't guilty of what they thought he was.  
He wondered how the Healers were treating Bella, before his mind wandered back once more to how Remus and Harry were, he sighed. Then watched as his Healer almost dropped his wand in fright. As the Healer finally finished the diagnostic charms and began mumbling his treatment regime, Sirius mentally cheered and hoped that he didn't have to deal with the fear of any more people for a while.

...

In a room close by Bella was receiving similar treatment from her Healer and was counting the minutes till she could go back to her comfortable hospital bed. She tried to pay attention as the Healer stuttered out the potions and recommendations for her treatment plan but her mind wandered first up several floors to her near-sister who lay in a catatonic state; then to the little boy who huddled close to her cousin in fear of the world and finally to another little boy, one who Augusta had said was quiet and liked plants.  
She had made plans while in Azkaban about what she would do if she ever got out. On that list was visit Alice and Frank; help Sirius get out; make amends for the actions of the man she'd been married to; and finally be there for Neville.  
She knew that there were some things that Augusta, no matter how wonderful she was, would never understand. She was a Grandmother, she'd been a wonderful mother to Frank and to most of the others too, but years had passed and the children were changing and Bella feared that if Neville only had Augusta and the hidebound traditionalists in the family to rely on he'd never be quite as comfortable or as confident as he should be. So she decided to make it clear to him that no matter what he would always know that Aunt Bella would be there to listen and help him.

...

The Blacks returned to their room at the same time, both looked over at Sirius' bed where Harry was huddled clutching his blanket and listening, rapt, as Remus told him a story. Bella squeezed Sirius' arm before climbing into her bed, the Healers had prescribed much rest and meals along with potions for malnourishment and calming draughts. As she did this Sirius approached his godson and friend. Upon spotting him Harry stopped listening to Remus' story and scurried over to Sirius who hoisted him into his arms, "Hiya, Harry-Pup, did you have fun with Uncle Moony?"  
The boy nodded from where his head once more nestled on Sirius' shoulder, "Did he tell you a story?"  
Again the boy nodded, Sirius frowned trying to think of a way to get a verbal response without scaring him, "How're you feeling, Puppy? Are you still tired? Hungry?"  
The little head shook, but finally he answered "'M ok."  
Sirius smiled "Well that's good." For a moment his smile wavered as he looked over at Remus and then back down at the tiny form cuddled up against him, "Some people are going to come soon to check you over." As the boy tensed Sirius closed his eyes and cursed the Dursleys to hell for what they'd done to his once sunny godson, "I'm going to be here to whole time and if they scare you I'll make them leave. They just want to check you over, and I promise none of them will touch you, or be mean."  
Green eyes looked up at him and he almost winced at the trust in them, he knew that even the slightest thing could destroy that trust and force the little boy to retreat into the depths of his mind. Looking at him, Sirius swore that Harry would never feel he had to do that no matter what.

...

Amelia had used the full force of the Ministry to keep exactly _who_ the little boy staying with the Blacks was a secret, thus only two Healers came in to check him over, rather than the squad that would have been likely had it been public knowledge. Despite Sirius' open trial and later demands, the public was still uninformed in regards to the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived. Of the two Healers both specialised in child-cases and one was quite the surprise to both of the Blacks.  
"Andy?"  
Andromeda Tonks hadn't been informed of who the patients were, she'd heard of the freedom of her little sister and baby cousin but had assumed that the two would have retreated to the family estate, "Siri? Bella? What on earth are you two doing here?"  
Bella smiled tiredly from her bed "We're in the hospital Romy what do you think we're doing? Remus if you'd be a dear and close my curtains I'm sorry but-" She broke off with a yawn "My healer gave me my first dose of potions, and I'm rather tired." She smiled sleepily "Come talk to me later Romy. I missed you."  
Andromeda nodded and smiled at her sister who was already asleep. "I hate being called Romy," She said affectionately, before turning to face Sirius and the small child hiding in his arms.  
Softening her voice she said "Hello, sweetheart. I'm Healer Tonks."  
Seeing that the boy still wasn't looking up from Sirius' shoulder she looked at her cousin sadly, "You know, I knew Siri when he was your age."  
Spotting the head turn in slight interest, her smile brightened, "He was always running around getting up to mischief. He always had skinned knees, and I was always the one who had to help him bandage them."  
One bright green eye peeked at her, and she continued telling him about how she'd fixed Sirius' various scrapes and bruises during childhood, as she did her colleague cast diagnostic charms and supplied various rolls of parchment to record the boys medical and magical history. By the time the quills had finished recording information two bright green eyes were fixed on her and Sirius was smiling, "Thank you, Andy." He murmured as the two Healers left to look over what had been recorded, she smiled "It was fine, Siri. I'll be back soon and we'll talk more."  
"I look forward to it," He grinned, "maybe you can tell my what my littlest cousins been up to."  
Andromeda laughed as she left the room housing her cousin and sister.

...

The two Healers returned later that day, to find Harry curled up asleep on Sirius while he, Bella and Remus talked of the many things that had happened. Bella was the first to notice them and seeing their serious expressions, smiled at her sister and said "Romy would you mind telling me where the long-term care ward is? I have a long overdue visit to make, and I suspect the information you're about to give would be best given to these two first."  
Andromeda nodded and gave Bella several directions, once her sister had slipped from the room she turned back to the two men who were watching her. Her co-Healer had stated that since she already had a rapport with the patient he'd leave the talking to her, she sighed and set about explaining what they'd found and the ways they were going to fix things.

...

As her sister told her cousin the full extent of what had been done to his godson, Bella sat at the bedside of another woman she considered a sister.  
Sitting there she remembered days gone by, where they and Lily would run around like wild-things trying to catch the boys in some mischief; days of laughing by the lake; of teasing Alice about Frank and Lily about James; of dancing under the stars and swearing to be friends forever. She remembered when she'd found out what her parents had done and how she'd cried in Alice's arms and how they'd promised no matter what that they'd be sisters and protect each other. She remembered how Alice had told her what she and Frank would name their first boy and their first girl and how Bella had sworn she'd be the fun Aunt who took them to Quidditch matches while their boring parents stayed at home to snog.  
Coming back to the present Bella held Alice's frail hand and began telling her all about what had happened since she and Frank had … been injured. Smiling sadly at her girlhood friend and sister Bella swore once more that she'd do everything she could to help Neville to know who his parents were, not as the Hero Aurors that most spoke of; but as people, a happy young couple totally in love who'd adored their son and had wanted more children. Leaning down she brushed some hair out of Alices face, before patting Frank on the shoulder. "I'll be back soon, promise." She said before heading back to her room to see how Sirius and Remus were handling whatever news Andy had given them.

...

Sirius stared blindly at the floor in front of him, he'd been in a state of disbelief since Andy had left. He didn't know how to process the load of information Andy had given him. First, was the severity of the treatment the Dursleys had given Harry. He'd known it had been bad, after all his godson had been found in a _cupboard_ for Merlin's sake, but he still didn't understand how anyone could treat a _four year old_ that way, let alone one of your own blood. Human decency should have reared it's head at some point. His only satisfaction was that they would be punished to the full extent of the law and from what he remembered from his forays into the muggle world the only people treated worse than child abusers in prisons were rapists and pedophiles.

However, the Dursleys treatment hadn't been the worst of it, Andy had then moved on to magical problems, Harry had blocks. Lots of blocks. At this news both Sirius and Remus had done a double-take and asked her to please repeat what she'd just said, not only were magical blocks dangerous, they were never suppose to be placed on anyone under sixteen for fear of corrupting their magical core.  
Andy's grim look had intensified and to the side her fellow Healer had said several creative curses directed, they assumed, at whoever had placed the blocks. Harry, Andromeda explained, had several blocks placed on his magical core restraining much of magic, one was preventing all but the most severe accidental magic, another was most likely for later in life and was reducing any skill Harry had in mind-magics, as for the last, here Andy paused then asked "Were either of you aware that Harry's a metamorphmagus?"  
The men had exchanged a glance then turned back to Andy and nodded "He used to change his hair all the time, the only thing he can't really change is his eyes, Lily used to joke that he'd be stuck with them for the rest of his life. We figured he got it through Aunt Dorea."  
Andy had nodded and explained that the last block stopped his metamorphmagy from working and that that block needed to be removed _immediately_ as it was causing immeasurable harm to Harry both magically and also physically, as restraining it caused the body to fight itself.

It was at that point that Sirius had thought for a moment that the worst was over, but if possible Andy's face had grown even more bleak. "We don't know for sure what happened that night," she began, "but something was done. There's Dark magic all around Harry's scar. It's not something that Healers know much about, but the Unspeakables have done research into it and if it's alright with you- no" Here she interrupted herself "Even if it isn't ok with you, we're calling in an Unspeakable to deal with it. As soon as possible. By today hopefully, the sooner _it_'s dealt with the better."  
As Andy had explained Sirius had gone from momentarily confused to horrified, he'd felt himself growing paler as he understood _what_ exactly Andy was talking about.

Now as he sat and thought about what he'd learnt he couldn't understand, he'd assumed that Harry had been checked over immediately once he'd been retrieved from Godrics Hollow. Then again, he'd _assumed_ that someone would check on his place of residence, after all he was the much lauded _Boy-Who-Lived_, Saviour of Wizarding Britain. Sitting thinking it over Sirius couldn't believe how much the people who praised and toasted his godson had let him down; they'd left him alone in an abusive home with magical blocks on his core and _extremely dangerous _Dark magic saturating his scar.  
His fists clenched in anger, Remus looked over at him "What are you thinking, Padfoot? The last time you looked that angry was in sixth year, with Snape."  
Sirius looked at him "I'm thinking that this _stupid_ country and it's _foolish_ people can hang."  
"Oh?"  
Sirius nodded and said, "What are your feelings toward this place, Moony my old friend?"  
Remus raised an eyebrow "I'm as indifferent to it as it is to me, Padfoot, why do you ask?"  
Sirius looked over as Bella opened the door, "What about you my sweet cousin, how do you feel about dear old Wizarding Britain?"  
Bella raised an eyebrow "What, you mean the place that let my father basically sell me to a man who enslaved me and then proceeded to get me arrested? Oh I don't know, Siri."  
Sirius nodded, "Right. So we're all agreed that this isn't where we want to be?"  
The others nodded warily wondering where this was going, Sirius smiled "So what's say we deal with our affairs pack up and head of to warmer climes?"  
Bella frowned "Siri I'd love to leave, I really would but I promised myself and Alice that I'd be there for Neville. And what about my sisters? And Aunt Gus? We can't just abandon them."  
Sirius rolled his eyes "We'll just bring Neville with us. As for your sisters and Aunt Gus, they can always visit us, there are such things as International Portkeys."  
"What?! Bring- Siri have you gone mad? I can't just run off with Aunt Gus' Grandson she'd murder me!"  
Remus raised a hand "Actually, Padfoots not being as mad as he seems-"  
"Oh Remus not you too!"  
"No, listen Bella, Aunt Gus was telling me while we were working on getting you two out, that she hasn't been able to spend much time with Neville and that she was starting to worry as some of the family were starting to push him about his accidental magic, or rather his lack of accidental magic. Maybe you taking him would be for the best, he'd be around someone his own age," here he gestured at the still sleeping Harry "and he wouldn't be getting pressured about something he can't control."  
The men exchanged a glance as Bella started to look as though she were considering it, "I'd have to talk about it with Aunt Gus, but maybe. It'd probably also be good for Harry."  
Sirius nodded, "It really would, I'd like for him to have some friends his age."  
Remus grinned "Now that we've got that sorted out where exactly are we going to move?"

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_August 11th 1995_

While the three plotted their escape from Magical Britain, Augusta and Amelia were dealing with the results of the Blacks release and the information they had supplied.  
The media were seeking a fall guy and the Ministry had chosen the previous Minister to take that role. Despite certain truths that had been revealed with the rescue of Harry Potter, no one wanted to believe that the Leader of Light, the esteemed Headmaster, the great Albus Dumbledore was in anyway to blame, Amelia despaired over the naivety and willful blindness of people.  
As the media vied for the right to talk to the wrongly convicted Lord Black, Augusta and Amelia made it clear that neither Black was available for comment at the time as they were in seclusion for healing.  
The media wanted to know if Lord Black had been granted custody of the Boy-Who-Lived; when the Potters Will would be read; and what the Ministry had to say about events.  
Currently Amelia wanted nothing more than to throw the media out a top floor window, but before Sirius had left to retrieve Harry he'd given her a detailed description of Pettigrew's animagus form and she needed it to be released to the public, as the Minister had demanded that she do so.  
Thus Amelia was forced to ignore the many demands of the media representatives, in order to get the Pettigrew description distributed. She leant against a wall watching as the media once more fell into a frenzy of questions and wished her day was over so she could go home and have a nice shot of firewhisky, before tucking her niece into bed.

...

Working at the Ministry had certain perks, one of these was that what others had to wait to appear in the morning paper, was released to them before they left work.  
It was in this way that Arthur Weasley, Deputy Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, was handed a complete description of one Peter Pettigrew, illegal animagus and Betrayer of the Potter family. Upon reading the description Arthur had frowned wondering why the description sounded so familiar, before he could think of it a co-worker yelled a question and Arthur was successfully distracted from his musings.  
It wouldn't be until the next day when his son Percy talked about how sick his pet rat was that Arthur would realise _why_ the description was familiar.  
It fit his sons pet right down to the missing toe.

* * *

09/10/13


	6. Chapter 6- Visitors

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter. He, his friends and their world belong to JK Rowling. I'm just poking them with a stick to see what happens._

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ye Gods, so in 1995 the full moon in August was on the 10th...Oops but I can't be bothered changing dates now so instead we're moving into the mythical land of "Full Moon, what Full Moon?" Which means that I'm just gonna destroy reality and say it happens when I remember. Sorry about the long rant. Also this'll probably be the last chapter with specific dates._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_August 12th 1995_

The day dawned brightly in London, Remus Lupin, awoke to a cricked neck, despite having a small flat in the outskirts of London he'd been staying in St Mungo's sleeping in the chair between Harry and Sirius' beds. Sirius had tried to convince him to either go home or sleep in Harry's bed as the boy ended up in Sirius' by the end of the night, but Remus refused, Harry needed to get used to having things that others wouldn't take from him and as for going home well the wolf in Remus refused to abandon his pack after he'd just got them back so that option was out too. Instead Remus suffered the cricked neck and the dark looks of Healers who, if their patients had been anyone else, would've kicked him out in an instant. Not because of what he was but because he wasn't a patient and thus wasn't supposed to stay over visitor hours.

Speaking of visitors today they were expecting an Unspeakable to come and check Harry's scar and perhaps fix it. Remus didn't know what was wrong with it but he knew from the way Sirius had dramatically paled that he did and that it wasn't something benign. Looking over at his friend he smiled slightly, once more Harry had snuck into Sirius' bed in the middle of the night and was curled up against his godfather. As he watched Harry stirred slightly and raised his head to meet Remus' gaze "Unca Mooey."  
"Morning Puppy. Breakfast should be here soon, and there's some medicine that'll be coming as well but Padfoot'll help you with that."  
A fist rubbed sleepy eyes as the child nodded slightly before nuzzling his nose into his godfather once more.

Over on the far side of the room Bella stirred and sat up, "Mo-orning Remus," she yawned, stretching. He was pleased to not that she wasn't quite so pale, "Morning Bella. What're your plans for today?"

Bella cocked her head as she thought, "I'm hoping Aunt Gus visits today so I can talk to her, and I was going to visit Ali and Frank again later but apart from that the Healers have assigned all my treatment so I don't really need to go anywhere. Maybe I'll nap." She smiled slightly and Remus snickered, "Well I think Andy'll be back again today so you can have your chat with her as well."  
She nodded "That's definitely an idea. I need to catch up and see how her husband and daughter are. Actually what _did_ she name her daughter? I know it was something horribly cruel like our own parents named us."  
Remus laughed quietly "Nymphadora. She named her Nymphadora, stating that if she had to suffer through life with a name like Andromeda then her daughter could share her fate."  
Bella giggled "Oh Romy you're so _mean_. Poor girl."  
"What're we talking about?" Sirius asked sleepily mimicking his godson by rubbing his eyes, "Andy and how mean she was to Dora."  
"You mean Nymphie, Moony? The little pink-haired eight year old, I used to baby-sit?"  
Remus snorted "Yes, Padfoot, I mean the little pink-haired eight year old who'd throw things at you when you called her Nymphie. She'd be twelve now and I'm pretty sure that she'd still throw things at you for calling her that, heck I could only get away with Dora because Ted used it too."  
Sirius laughed, "She sure was feisty, takes after the Black side of her family. Ted was always so calm. I can't see him threatening to punch someone for calling him by his given name rather than his surname."  
Bella grinned "I think thats why Andy picked him, he was a Hufflepuff in her life of Slytherins and Gryffindors, there was no huge barriers apart from the family. Even that was only the older members the rest of us didn't care."  
Remus nodded "I wonder where Dora ended up, she was always loyal, and brave and a little sneaky."  
"Well we'll find out when Andy comes back." Sirius' eyes lit up as the door opened "Ah, here comes breakfast. You ready for breakfast, Harry-Pup?"  
The quiet little boy who'd been listening as the adults spoke nodded and Sirius ruffled his hair.

Once breakfast and the various potions that arrived with breakfast were consumed Bella looked over at Sirius and asked "What exactly is your plan for today, Siri?"  
Sirius tilted his head back as he thought, "Well, Andy should be coming soon with an Unspeakable and they'll be dealing with Harry-Pups scar and removing the magical blocks. Andy says that if they leave them any longer they might begin reacting negatively to the magic enriched environment. I don't pretend to understand what she means by that, but I know it doesn't sound good. After that I'm sending Moony to retrieve my copy of Lily and James' Will, and to get some books from Flourish and Blotts I know that if I'm in here for long with nothing to do I'll go mad so distraction. And Moony loves me so he'll be nice and do it won't you?" He fluttered his eyelashes at Remus who responded by pushing his shoulder and laughing, "I suppose I will since a bored Padfoot is never a good thing. You'll probably have visitors today too, since today is the first day you're allowed them." He blushed slightly "I'm not really suppose to be here but they've been kind and not said anything."  
Bella laughed "I think, it's because they knew if you weren't here the hospital would've been reduced to rubble by now."

Before either Remus or Sirius could repond the door was pushed open and Andromeda walked in followed by her colleague, whose name was Healer Pole, and a tall blonde man dressed in a yellow tunic and black pants. Sirius looked startled by the man, but not, as Remus and Bella found out, by his appearance rather by his presence, "Xeno!" he remarked with surprise.  
The man smiled "Hello, Sirius, how're you? I suppose I shouldn't ask as you _are_ in the hospital. Though better here than your previous abode, huh?"  
Sirius shook his head vaguely, "_You_'_re_ the UnSpeakable? I thought you were retiring to research magical creatures and be with your family?"  
"I did retire. In a manner, I'm still called in on some cases. Like this one, none of the others have quite the experience with _ahem_ certain aspects of our work."  
Sirius nodded, knowing he was talking about obscure rituals like the one needed to deal with the Dark Magic in Harry's scar. "Moony, Bella, Harry-Pup, this is my old partner Xenophilius Lovegood. I call him Xeno, but most people prefer Phil."  
Bella nodded politely as Remus smiled and said, "Mr. Lovegood. I get your newspaper, I never realised you were the Xeno Padfoot would occasionally mention."  
Xeno grinned "It's quite rare I get to meet someone who actually admits to getting the Quibbler most consider it a conspiracy rag.  
Sirius raised his eyebrows "You actually went through with starting a newspaper, Xeno?"  
"I did indeed," Turning to Andy who had been quietly conversing with Bella as the men exchanged their greetings, "Healer Tonks did you want me to preform the ritual first or did you want to start?"  
Andy looked over at where Harry was watching everyone with equal amounts of curiosity and wariness, "I don't know what affect the Magic is having or could have on the blocks so perhaps you should start?"

Xeno nodded, walked over to Harry and bent down to his height, smiling "Hello Harry. I'm Xeno, as he said I worked with Sirius, he used to tell us all about you. I have a little daughter about your age. Her names Luna. Does your head hurt sometimes?"  
Harry looked up at Sirius who rested a hand on his head and smiled slightly, looking back at Xeno he nodded slightly, Xeno nodded looking serious "I'm going to do something to fix that, is that ok with you?"  
Harry's eyes widened slightly, then he gave a shy nod.  
"Okay then. Now you just wait there while I get this set up then you just have to sit in this chair and I'll do all the work. Sirius'll be here the entire time and if you get scared he'll come help you ok?"  
Harry nodded again and watched as the brightly dressed man drew a circle and inscribed strange letters all around it, before setting the chair that Remus had slept in right in the middle.  
"Righto, Harry." He said once he'd finished "If you'd like to just hop onto the chair, we can get this done." He smiled as Harry, climbed into the seat, "That's a boy now you just sit there and watch Sirius and Remus, I think that one of them might be about to get a haircut."  
Harry smiled slightly and did as Xeno suggested, watching as Remus began to cut Sirius' still knotted hair to a manageable length while Sirius fidgeted and complained.  
In the background he heard Xeno muttering a string of strange words and out of the corner of his eye he saw him making several strange gestures with a piece of wood. In the midst of this he felt a strange almost, but not quite, painful tugging coming from his scar, looking up but somehow knowing not to reach, he saw a thin black thread going from his forehead to the stick in Xeno's hand. As he watched a strange black mist flowed down the thread until with an odd pop feeling the tugging was gone and hovering in fron of Xeno was a misty black that he grimaced at before thrusting it into a thin slat of wood with the same weird letters that surrounded his chair.

Xeno tucked the slat into a pouch and put it in his pocket before looking over and meeting Harry's wide-eyed gaze, "How's your head feel now?" he asked.  
Harry looked down before glancing back up "M'ch better, thank you." He said shyly, Xeno grinned "I'm glad to hear it. You don't have to worry about having to go through that again, and look your Godfather now looks somewhat reputable."  
The two looked over and found it was true, Sirius did look much less like a convict now with his hair trimmed. Spotting them looking at him he grinned "What d'you think, Harry-Pup? How'd I look?"  
Harry nodded and smiled, "Nice."  
"Well thats good." He looked over at Andy who smiled softly, "Do you mind staying there for a bit longer, Harry-Pup? Aunty Andy's got to help you with some things."  
Harry tilted his head but nodded his consent, Andy smiled over at him, "Well now Harry, if you just sit there for a moment, we should be done in a tick." Both she and Pole raised their wands and began a complex spell that would remove all of the blocks on Harry as painlessly as possible, unfortunately they would also leave him very tired which was another reason they'd had Xeno go first.

The moment they dropped their arms, panting slightly from exertion, Harry slumped in the chair and bit back a yawn. Sirius picked him up and carried him to his bed, tucking him in, "Pa-foo, tiwed."  
Sirius smiled gently "You go to sleep, Puppy, I'll be hee when you wake up."  
"'Kay, s-sank Misser Xe-yo an' Auntie Andee an' th' man." Sirius tucked his blankie under his arm and said "I will, you rest now, Puppy, you've had a big day." With a slight smile Harry drifted off to sleep, his hair slowly tinting to a dark red reminiscent of Lilys.  
Sirius straightened up and smiled at Andy, Xeno and Healer Pole "Thank you all, I'll let him sleep and give him some food and his potions when he wakes up."  
Andy nodded, "I'll be back after my shift and we can have a catch up." She looked through her eyelashes at Sirius "Dora, usually comes to walk home with me after shift so maybe I'll bring her to see you?"  
Sirius grinned "See Little Nymphie? I think we'll all enjoy that, won't we Moony? Bella?"  
Andy rolled her eyes "She'll murder you for that name, baby cuz."  
"Aw no she won't, Andy, she loves me." Sirius pouted.  
"She loves me too, and she still tries to convince me to refer to her by Tonks."  
"Yes, but none of us actually _named_ her Nymphadora."  
Bella snickered "I still can't believe you did that, Romy."  
Andromeda sniffed before smiling "Well I'd best go do my rounds, so we'll finish this conversation later."  
Remus waved "See you later Andy. Bye Healer Pole."

The two Healers took their leave, and Xeno walked over to Sirius, "Thats a strong boy you've got there, Siri. I don't know many grown adults who could've lasted as long as he has with one of those stuck in their head."  
Sirius looked both grim and proud as he nodded, "Thanks for the help Xeno, I'm glad to hear about your newspaper and family."  
Xeno smiled softly, "They are my joy in life. They give me purpose and love, the two greatest necessities in life." He looked over at the sleeping form of Harry, "Would you mind if I brought them to visit? I feel as though your Harry may have had a hard life and friends are always a help when trying to heal."  
Sirius nodded thoughtfully, "Your Selene, she was one of the Clear-sighted wasn't she?"  
Xeno nodded "Ah, yes our Luna inherited her mothers gift very strongly."  
Sirius glanced at Remus who nodded slowly, "A friend is always appreciated Xeno. Especially a good friend, and if theres one thing I know about Lovegoods it's that they're good friends to have."  
Xeno smiled "As are Blacks, oh Pad-footed one, as are Blacks."  
As Xeno left Sirius thought to himself how good it was to have a friend who understood, and a particularly Clear-sighted witch would appreciate having someone who didn't think her odd, just as an abused child would enjoy having someone who wouldn't question.

...

It was later in the day, after Bella had vanished to and returned from visiting Frank and Alice; and Remus was in Diagon Alley retrieving the Potters Will and books to occupy both Blacks, that Augusta appeared in the hospital room to find Sirius dozing in his bed while Harry was curled up in his with hair that was slowly becoming as bright a red as his mothers. Bella was sitting up in her bed reading a Daily Prophet that one of the Healers had brought in with lunch and she looked up and smiled upon seeing their visitor.

"Aunt Gus, how are you?"  
Augusta beamed at her, "I'm fine, my dear and how are you?"  
"Feeling much better now. The Healers have been giving me potions to help repair the damage that was caused by _that man_ and the Dementors. I'm sleeping much better now."  
"I'm glad. What about your cousin? And young Harry?"  
"Siri's better too, Remus gave him a haircut earlier. He's been sleeping and eating a lot. As for Harry," Her face became serious "He's on the mend. He's been through a great deal and it shows, but I think the Healers and the boys, especially Sirius, are helping in as much as they can."  
Augusta nodded slowly, "Do you need anything? Books or clothes, pictures?"  
The corners of Bella's eyes crinkled "Remus has just gone off to get us some books. I don't really have many pictures. So no I think we're sorted for now. Thank you, so much, Aunt Gus."

She sniffed tears suddenly filling her eyes "I hate to think about what would've happened if it weren't for you. You've done so much for us over the years, and now this."  
Augusta sat down on the end of her bed and pulled her into her arms "Oh shush you, you're all my family, even if we don't share blood." She got her handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped Bella's face "I remember when you were this little skinny thing all curls and big eyes, sobbing on the platform at Christmas because your parents had gone on holiday and not told you and your sisters. There you three were huddled up in coats standing on the platform waiting and your cousin trying to help and failing because he didn't know what to do."  
Bella looked up and gave a watery smile "And you came over and asked what was wrong and when we told you, you said you knew our parents and we could stay with you and Frank until you could get a message to them. It was the most fun we'd ever had. Those years. You always treated us as your children."  
"Well, _someone_ had to. Your parents certainly weren't up to it." She sniffed, then looked up and, letting go of Bella, reached for her purse, "I think I have some things in here that you might like." She pulled out a small book and Bella craned her neck looking as Augusta flipped it open. Smiling up from the pages resplendent in a white gown and a black suit, respectively, were Alice and Frank, her hand covered her mouth as more tears filled her eyes "It's their wedding. I couldn't go, I was already married. Oh they look so _happy_. Just mad with it."

Augusta laughed "Oh they were, could barely keep them off each other, and here look." She flipped the page and grinning up at her were Frank, James, Sirius and Remus, ties undone and looking like the ruffians they were, on the opposite page Alice and Lily were waltzing with each other and grinning at the camera. Over another page and there was Frank with Aunt Gus, then Lily and James smirking at each other as Alice and Frank kissed. Another page and there was a tired but radiant Alice holding a small bundle as Frank looked on with awe; then Alice and Lily holding matching bundles as she watched one bundle waved a small fist as the tuft of hair showing from the other shaded to light blonde. Turning another page and there was Andy, dressed in white, smiling next to Ted Tonks, Bella looked up, startled, "You have Romy's too?"

Augusta smiled "I have all of the wedding photos, Alice and Frank, Lily and James, Andromeda and Ted, I would have added yours and Narcissa's had you married of your own choice, and that rogue of a cousin of yours if he ever settled down." She frowned playfully in Sirius' direction, making it clear that the 'rogue' was just as loved as the others, "I also have the baby pictures from before they went into hiding. Oh heres one." She flipped several pages before stopping, there before her was Sirius, looking utterly besotted as he rocked the bundle in his arms and crooned something, opposite it was a picture of a small pink-haired girl holding two bundles carefully while Lily and Alice sat beside her all smiling. Augusta smirked "He never realised I got that one. Few ever caught him unaware, always jumpy about a camera. The other is Dora, Sirius was babysitting her one day and brought her over to Lily and James' just when Alice and Frank were visiting, she wanted to hold the babies and the girls thought it would be a nice picture for Andromeda."

Bella smiled, "Oh Aunt Gus, you always make me feel better."  
Augusta smiled and tucked a curl behind Bella's ear "I've had years of experience, my dear. Now, tell me what you and your cohorts are planning and don't protest I've known you since you were eleven and you've never managed to hide anything from me."  
Bella sighed, "Sirius has a plan,"  
"Oh he's always the one with the plans."  
"Remus helped,"  
"As he always does, I swear the only way those boys didn't get caught in school was because he was there to make their getaway plan, I know James and Sirius didn't have a drop of common sense between them." Bella glanced over at where her cousin was sleeping but he didn't appear to have heard, giving a slight laugh she continued "This one isn't as bad as some of them. He's matured quite a bit."  
Augusta nodded, "I'd be surprised if he hadn't."  
"Well, he's very unhappy with what has happened to Harry and the both of us, and you know how he's always felt about Remus' situation. So he asked how we felt about," she coughed "relocating."  
"Relocating? Relocating _where_ exactly?"  
"We don't know, out of Britain. He and Remus have both suggested places in the Americas, so most likely there."  
Augusta looked serious as she thought it over, "It's not actually as foolish as I thought. Get away from the press here, settle somewhere where you all are unknown so there are no preconceived notions." She gave a firm nod "It could work. I suppose between you, you've got enough money to do as you will. Just promise to visit your old Aunty, and Neville too."  
Bella looked down and Augusta raised an eyebrow, "Tell me."  
Bella licked her lips, "I- That is- um. Aunt Gus." She looked down at her shaking hands then firmly met the curious gaze of the Longbottom matriarch, "I love and respect you more than any other, but I worry."  
"Oh?"  
The utterly polite tone made her wince "Your family is large and very traditional, which is fine, but Neville is very young and from a different generation. One that, those in the family may not understand. I'm afraid that he might not feel as understanded as he might with someone from a closer generation."  
"Continue." It was uttered with all the elegance of a British lady, and all the majesty of one too, Bella swallowed, "You told me Neville is a quiet child who prefers the gardens. I fear that because there is so much of Alice in him, some of the more conventional members of the family may push him to act like Frank, when all that would do would alienate him. I fear that they may harm him in their quest to get him to prove himself as a Longbottom, that they may take things too far to satisfy themselves that Franks marriage to Alice was as ill-advised as they thought. You know there were those in the family who disapproved of their union and they may choose to take that out on Neville."  
Augusta inclined her head in acknowledgment, Bella decided it'd be best to do this quickly, "I worry that they'll push him to act in a manner much older than his years and that doing so will be detrimental to his socialising later in life."  
"What do you propose to ease these worries?"

Here came the hard part, "We will be relocating, almost as soon as we're released from the hospital. I was wondering if perhaps sometime during my stay I might visit Neville, and if it were agreeable to both you and him, as you've told me he's an exceptionally bright child, I wondered if perhaps he might come with us. It would put him in an environment where he's not pushed to be anything other than himself, it would allow him to socialise with another of his age group, it'd give him a support base and it would get him out of the danger zone that Britain has become."  
"You're asking me to allow my only grandchild, the last connection to my son and daughter-in-law that I have, to move to a new country?"  
Bella nodded fearfully, "If it's okay with him, and you."  
Augusta sighed and rubbed her eyes, "You have brought up many things that I myself worry about, and presented a valid suggestion as to a way to alleviate those worries, but it is hard for an old woman to realise that, for the sake of those she loves, she must let them go. All children grow up and move away from their home, but I never knew that mine would fly so far." For a moment she looked an old defeated woman who had been bested by the world, but then the moment passed and the fire rekindled in her eyes and she smiled, "You will visit me often. I will get postcards and presents, I expect a floo call every week and for a paid visit at least once a year,"  
"Twice, at least, Aunt Gus, and you shall have your own room."  
Augusta inclined her head "Then, if he agrees, you may take Neville with you as a Ward of the House of Black." The smile she gave was soft and sad, "It is what Alice and Frank would want."  
Bella's eyes once more filled with tears as she threw herself into Augusta's arms, "I promise I will care for him as though he were my own. I will teach him about who his parents were and why they fought, he will never forget them and he will always be proud to be their son."  
Augusta smiled tearfully into the black curls, "That is all I can ask."

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_August 12th 1995_

Arthur Weasley walked quickly toward the DMLE, mentally reciting what he was going to say. Of course once he'd been ushered into Madame Amelia Bones office the speech that he'd been mentally rehearsing vanished from his mind and before he could stop he blurted "My sons pet is a Death Eater."  
Amelia blinked rather bemusedly at this statement, "Excuse me? Could you repeat yourself, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples, "I apologise, I have been worrying since breakfast." He took a breath, "My son Percy has a pet rat," before she could interrupt him or say that she didn't have time for overly paranoid Ministry workers he raised his hand, in a manner very unlike him, "this rat has been with us since late November of 1992, it is a full grown male garden rat, we have had it for three years now and despite what common articles say about the lifespan of the common garden rat it has never gotten ill or died. Not until yesterday morning when the papers announced the freedom of Sirius Black. The rat is grey, it is absolutely ordinary except for one fact." He met her eyes squarely "He's missing the middle toe on his right paw."

"We did have suspicions that Pettigrew would hide in a Wizarding household, so as to get information, but we thought that it'd be as a pest not a pet." She sighed, "Alright Arthus here's what we're going to do, you're going to drug the rat tonight then cast the animagus reveal spell on it. If he is Pettigrew, come and tell me tomorrow. We need to deal with this very delicately Arthur."

The red-head nodded, "If possible can we keep this from my family? I don't want to put them in danger."

Amelia nodded, and looked thoughtful, "If we could delay things, let everything settle down. Lull everyone into a sense of safety so that when we do bring in Pettigrew we don't bring in a corpse. I need to discuss this with someone, but tomorrow if the rat is Pettigrew I'll tell you the plan and your part in it. Is that okay?"

Arthur nodded thankful that Amelia hadn't just dismissed him off-hand, smiling slightly he excused himself and went back to work with less worry.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_August 12th 1995_

Amelia arrived at the Black's hospital room just in time to see Bella sneaking out, spotting Amelia she winked before disappearing up the stairs. In the room she found a sleeping Harry Potter and Sirius Black casually reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up from the paper as she entered and smiled "Madame Bones, hello. Wasn't expecting you to visit, then again I'm not expecting visitors until a bit later. I actually thought you were Bella come back to tell me off for stealing her paper." He held said paper up, "What can I do for you today?"  
Amelia looked around before spying a seat on the far side of the room, pulling the chair over and settling in it she looked at Sirius, "I need your assistance, Lord Black."  
"Just Sirius will do, Madame, we aren't in court anymore."  
Amelia smiled slightly, "No we aren't, so Amelia should be fine."  
Sirius tipped her a nod, "How can I help?"  
"A ministry official came to my office today to tell me that his sons pet rat was a Death Eater. Usually I would dismiss this but the man was Arthur Weasley, not someone given to paranoia. Also he described the rat and it fit the description right down to the missing toe."  
For a moment Sirius looked thunderously angry before he schooled his features, "I don't see how I can be of assistance."  
"Arthur is going to drug the rat tonight and cast the animagus reveal spell on it. If it is Pettigrew, we need a good plan to stop him from escaping. I thought that if we were to perhaps deceive him into believing he'd got away without detection, then springing it on him."  
Sirius nodded, "You'd have to wait a while, when were you thinking of springing your trap?"  
"September first would be best. The family would be heading to Kings Cross and thus be out of harms way. Also Dumbledore would be distracted with the school, and many Death Eaters will have relaxed their guards somewhat."  
Sirius nodded, "It seems to me you've already planned everything, why did you need me?"  
"Two reasons. The first is for any insight you could give me into how Pettigrew thinks, and the second was because I fear what you would do if you found out that we'd know where Pettigrew was for almost a month before doing anything."  
Sirius made a gesture of agreement "I'd not have been happy that's for sure. As for insight, he's good at quick getaways, but not always quick to the uptake. So if you hit him hard enough and fast enough he should be unprepared."

Amelia thanked him and was about to leave before she glanced over at Harry, "How is he?"  
Sirius ran a hand through his newly shortened hair, "He's better but I don't think he'll ever truly be done dealing with what was done to him. Right now he's young but once he's older he'll start to ask why him? What did he do to deserve their treatment? It'll take a long time for him to realise that it was nothing he did it was just something that was wrong with them."  
Amelia nodded, "My niece is his age, I don't know what I'd do if anyone ever hurt her that way."  
Sirius nodded "I know what I'd like to do," he stated darkly, "but I also know that it wouldn't help him and that he wouldn't thank me for it. You have a niece? Whats her name?"  
Amelia smiled "Yes, her names Susan, she was my brother Edgars daughter."  
"Ah. I'm sorry, he was a good man."  
"He was. I make sure Susan knows what he was like."  
"She'll appreciate that when she's older, I'm certain. I'm going to try and do the same for Harry."  
"Oh I'm sure you'll do just fine. From what I've seen he couldn't ask for a better guardian."  
Sirius rubbed the back of his head "Well I try. I'm sure your niece is just as lucky."  
Amelia sighed, "I fear not. I work so much that I only really see her at nights and on weekends, she spends most of her time with a nanny."  
"We do what we can. You love her, I'm sure she knows that and is happy."  
"Thank you for saying so. Sometimes I think I should be doing so much more."  
"More?" He said, surprised "You're probably the youngest Head of the DMLE ever, and one of the only women in a high governmental position, I think you are doing what you should. You're being a role model, showing her that if she sets her mind to it and tries she can do anything. I think she'll thank you one day for what you do now."  
Amelia smiled lightly, "Well thank you for the compliment Mr Black. I'm afraid I'd better go now, I have more paperwork to do before I head home."  
"Safe trip. Ms Bones."

* * *

10/10/13


	7. Chapter 7- Visitors and Birthdays

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his world and his friends belong to JK Rowling I've merely appropriated them for my own purposes. *Cue evil laughter*_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Hunh, sorry this one took so long. Well I lied about approximate dates, you still get a couple more dates in this one, but don't expect them to go all through the chapter. The Will happens in this one, I am not a Will-writing legal person so don't expect it to sound proper. In regards to the Will in this story the Potters were a very rich titled Pureblood family, so holdings and shares and money. Also Godrics Hollow was in Wales so thats where most Potter holdings are, and, just because, Lily's father was Scottish so they have some holdings there too._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_August 12th 1995_

It wasn't long after Amelia left that both Remus and Bella returned, the first laden with bags while the second appeared drained. As Remus set the bags down on the end of Sirius' bed, Bella sighed "I visited Alice and Frank again."  
"Ah," The reason for her drained appearance became obvious, "how are they?"  
"Unresponsive for the most part." She sighed, "It's so hard to see them like that, I tell them all about what's happening but it isn't like it's anything interesting after all I'm in hospital, the only news we get is the Prophet and that's not all that helpful."

Sirius smiled over at her "I'm sure that they appreciate any information, and now," he gestured at the bags "we have books! So you can read to them, and don't forget Andy's bringing Nymphie to visit us once her shift finishes."  
Remus looked up from where he was rearranging the contents of one of the bags "Which should be soon, I saw Pole as I came in and he said that they were on the same shift cycle and he was just finishing his paperwork before he headed home."  
Both Blacks grinned but before they could comment a slight groan was heard from the farthest bed, all eyes darted over and saw a mop of dark red stir and sleepy green eyes peer around, "Padfoo?"  
Sirius smiled "Right here, Harry-Pup. Didya have a good nap?"  
Hair fell into his eyes as he nodded, and he blinked confused by both the length and colour, before he could comment or worry Sirius said "I've got your lunch here along with some potions, so you just sit there and eat that and then we can have a look at what Uncle Moony got us from the shop."  
A small smile appeared on his face and for a moment all three adults saw Lily smiling at them from her sons face, then it was gone and Harry was once more a small boy too serious for his age.

As Sirius set the tray in front of him the door to the room slid open and Andy entered followed by a pink haired girl in jeans.  
"Hello again."  
"Romy!" Bella grinned, "And who's this?"  
Andromeda sighed, "This is my daughter Nympha-"  
"Mum! I told you! I just wanna be called Tonks!"  
Before Andy could reply Sirius had exclaimed "Little Nymphie! It's been a while."  
A thunderous look appeared on the preteens face, "It's Tonks! Get it right." The expression eased and she smiled brightly "It has been a while though Cousin Siri. How're you?"  
"Ah Nymphie, as sweet as ever, I'm good. Getting better everyday."  
Before the two could descend into a childish exchange over names Andy cleared her throat, "Bella this is Dora, Dora your Aunt Bella."  
The girl, now dubbed Dora, smiled over at her Aunt "It's nice to meet you Aunt Bella, I've heard a lot about you growing up. From Mum and that mutt over there."  
"Oi."  
Bella smirked "Good things I hope."  
"Oh some of them, is it true you once charmed Siri's broom so that he sang that you were the Queen of Hogwarts and he was a scoundrel?"  
Bella laughed as did Remus and Andy, "I remember that! It took us an hour to get him down!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry watched avidly as the four chattered about various pranks while Sirius pouted in the background, as the group got more excited the laughter rang through the room and various amusing stories were acted out with humour and over the top gestures. Finally the stories hit a crescendo and Harry let out a small giggle that instantly drew all eyes, without his knowledge his hair, which had brightened and changed to a light blue as he had watched now darkened back to the red it was previously. Dora, upon spotting this, exclaimed "Harry!" and, before he realised what was happening, swept him into a hug, he froze instantly but as she continued holding him tightly in a fond embrace he slowly, slowly, relaxed, drawing back she grinned watching as his hair once more lightened to blue, with amusement her own hair mimicked his. "It's been so long! You were only a little baby last time I saw you. We used to play a game where I'd change my hair colour then you'd try and copy it, oh all we need is Nev, gosh you two used to get into so much trouble and you were only babies! Though I think half the time it was Jimmy and Siri's fault."

As Dora rambled on Sirius watched as Harry's face ran through a gamut of emotions from confusion to shock, to a deep thoughtfulness, to slowly dawning astonishment and wide-eyed wonder, settling carefully on a wary kind of happiness, he watched in amazement as Harry looked at his pink-haired cousin with the same hint of memory that he wore around himself and Remus. It appeared as though Harry had a very very exceptional memory when it came to people and perhaps more. He smiled lightly before commenting "You might want to give the Puppy time to breath Nymphie, and maybe to take his potions and eat something."  
Dora smiled and sat on the end of Harry's bed now watching him swallow his potions and begin picking through his food.

The adults chattered on in the background catching up on events that had passed in the years since last they'd seen each other, Bella would occasionally direct a question in her direction but seeing that she was intent on watching over her little cousin left her be for the most part.

Once Harry was finished his lunch he looked once more at the now remembered figure, "Niph."  
Dora's smile stretched widely, "That's right, that's what you and Nev used to call me, neither of you were that good with your d's or your r's so you called me Niph."  
In the background Andy chimed to Bella "They're the only ones that could get away with that too let me tell you. The rows she and Siri'd get into."  
"D'you remember me?"  
Harry looked down frowning, then his face lit up and his hair flashed to a bright purple though he didn't appear to realise it had done so; Dora grinned her own hair copying the shade "That was the colour it always went when you saw me!"

At his, somewhat subconscious, recollection of Dora many of the trust barriers that existed in his mind, even around Bella who had been nothing but kind in the time they'd known each other, relaxed and his interactions became slightly more candid. Though he was still rather more solemn than someone of his age should be.

Sirius watched from the corner of his eye, as Nymphie gently coaxed Harry out of his shell through stories about Hogwarts and about visiting and playing with him when he'd been a baby.

By the time Andy said that they had to head home Harry was calmer than he'd been since Sirius had rescued him, before they vanished off home he told Nymphie that since it was school holidays they wouldn't mind visitors as long as it didn't interrupt her time with her friends, or homework Andy added with a grin.

* * *

_St__ Mungo's Hospital_

Sirius and Remus both stared down at the folder sitting innocently on the bed table. Andy and Dora had left several hours earlier, Bella was once more asleep due to her potions regime, as was Harry. Now it was just the two of them and the ordinary looking folder before them. Remus sighed "Just open it Padfoot, the sooner we know the sooner we can deal with it and the better we'll feel."

Sirius nodded flipping open the folder, "Okay here we go: 'I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and blah blah blah legal things, list of charities and donations to each, bequeths to various institutes and Ministry Departments, ah here we go, to Remus Lupin I leave twenty thousand galleons and the Cabin in Tywi Forest," Remus looked at Sirius in shock hand covering his mouth and eyes blurring with tears, "That- He-"  
Before he could finish Sirius continued, "To Neville Longbottom, to remain in care of Alice and Frank Longbottom until he reaches his majority, I leave the one half of Potter Farm in Little Haven. To Augusta Longbottom I leave my eternal thanks and my great-grandmother's wedding pearls asking only that she lend them to my son should he marry. To Andromeda, Edward and Nymphadora Tonks I leave one half of my mothers dowry, ten thousand galleons, to aid you in any way, along with my heartfelt thanks. To Severus Snape I leave an apology that has been owed for many years. In regards to others please refer to the joint Will. All that remains is to go to my wife, in the event of her death the joint will is default.'"

He flipped the page and took a drink of water, "Wish I had something stronger. All right Lily's turn 'I, Lily Deirdre Potter née Evans, being of sound mind and body blah blah blah legal jargon' why do they always put in so much legal jargon? Well at least Lily didn't have donations and such, here we are 'To Bellatrix Lestrange, if she is ever in a position to take it, I leave my parents home in Crieff. To Alice Longbottom, I leave my Blooming Moonshade. To Professor Filius Flitwick I leave my Charms notebook in the hopes that one day they will aid someone. To my dear friend Severus Snape, I leave majority shares to the Potions company SilverTrout. To my sister Petunia and her family I leave my Fathers pocketwatch since it is the only thing that she would ever accept. All that remains goes to my husband, in the event of his death the joint Will is default.'  
"Well last one now, lets get this over with. 'I, James Charlus Potter, and I, Lily Deirdre Potter née Evans, being of sound mind and body do blah blah legal jargon' oh look Moony," He smiled wanly at Remus as he flipped another page, "_more_ legal jargon, oh there it is the interesting stuff 'in the event that this will is being used the first thing that must be addressed is that our home was under a _Fidelius _charm, though most believe our Secret Keeper to be Sirius Black it is in fact Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew is a rat animagus and should be captured immediately should we be betrayed.  
"If we are both gone then custody of our son passes firstly to Sirius Black, secondly to Alice and Frank Longbottom, thirdly to Andromeda and Edward Tonks, or fourthly to Augusta Longbottom, if none of these people are available Harry is to be placed with a magical foster family, under _no_ circumstances is he to go to Petunia Dursley.  
"To Sirius Black, we leave our most precious and treasured of things our son, we know that you will love and care for him as though he were your own, and if we cannot be there for him then it eases our hearts to know that you and, most likely, Remus _will_ be, we also leave the Potter shares of Dervish and Gapes and the Lake House at Loch Earn.  
"Finally to our son, Harry, we leave all other Potter holdings, shares, finances and heirlooms, one half of Potter Farm at Little Haven to be shared with Neville Longbottom, and a message 'Harry we love you. So _so _much.''"  
Both men were solemn and silent thinking over everything, "Right as executor of the estate we'd best get this sorted now. All of the personal bequests will be dealt with privately, however, the charitable donations and the bequests to departments along with all but the personal bequests from the joint Will can be published so that people will calm down and stop ranting at the goblins. What do you think?"

Remus nodded, "I know we're not staying here in Britain but what are we going to do about the houses?"  
Sirius grinned, "I have plans my friend, and nothing says we can't have a vacation once in a while. What do you think about Prongs' apology to Snape?"  
Remus sighed, "I think that he grew up, that we all did. I think that Severus tried to protect Lily as much as he could but that the pressure was too much. I know that if it had only been a little later Lily would have reconciled with him before they died she'd been making plans to."  
Sirius nodded, "We were berks back then but we always had the girls and Frank to rein us in." He sighed looking away from Remus "I know that if anyone owes the man an apology it's me and not James."  
Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder "Padfoot, we grew up. The things we did as children have been done and we can't change them, so don't go dwelling. Yes learn from your mistake so that you don't repeat it, be sad that you did it but don't dwell on it, move forward look ahead we have so much to do and look forward to."  
"When'd you get so smart?"  
"I've always been the smart one remember?"

As the two old friends began taking their first steps toward healing three boys who were the future slept on, comfortable in their beds none knowing what was to come.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

Days passed steadily after that, accented by visits from Nymphadora and, surprisingly to Remus and Bella, Amelia Bones. Nearing the end of the first week Bella disappeared from the hospital, she never said what had passed while she was away but she returned smiling and said that Neville would be accompanying them on their move. Toward the middle of the second week Xeno appeared once more, this time accompanied by a statuesque blond woman with sharp grayish blue eyes, and a tiny white haired child who seemed to drift along. These he explained were his wife Selene and his daughter Luna. As Bella and Selene settled into small talk and the remaining Marauders chatted with Xeno, Luna floated over to where Harry was, once more, watching the conversations; over the past days he had become more relaxed in the presence of the three adults and had been read stories and played games with them all. "Hi." A soft dreamy voice said as the fairy-like child clammered onto the bed beside him. "I's Lu Luffgoo. I's free."  
A bright smile lit her face as she looked at him in expectation, he stared for a moment before realising that she wanted to know his name "I'm Hawwy, I'm four."  
The smile on her face grew impossibly bigger "I be four soon, my mummy tole me."  
The blonde chattered on about cake and presents occasionally giving him an expressive look that demanded he reply to comments she had made.

Looking over at the two Remus smiled and nudged Sirius who made a pleased expression "I think they'll be good for each other."  
Xeno nodded, "We travel quite a lot so she doesn't get to interact with many children, we were quite worried that she wouldn't know how to, I think your Harry will help her in that department."  
Sirius nodded in reply watching Harry's hair, which he'd come to use as a barometer of sorts, as he watched to dark red which was his default lightened to burnished yellow, a colour he hadn't seen since Harry was a baby. Luna's eyes grew wide at the change and she bounced up and clapped asking if he could do it again. Dora and Sirius had both explained about his hair and how he could change it so he knew what she meant, a look of concentration filled his face and the strands slowly shifted to blue before reverting once more to the yellow, "I c'n't do mush, 'M too young, Niph ses it be easir when 'm oller."

The two once more settled into talking until Selene looked at the watch at her wrist, looking apologetically back at Bella whom she'd formed a fast friendship, she said "Xeno, Luna I'm afraid we need to leave. However," she looked at them both, and held in her laugh, as they simultaneously opened their mouths to protest, "I'm sure we can come back some other day."  
White-blonde hair flew as Luna hopped up on the bed "Mummy we cans come for my birfday? Pleeeeease?"  
Selene's lips quirked "Well if it's alright with Mr. and Miss Black and Mr. Lupin then I suppose we might."  
Big blue eyes gazed wetly at Sirius who smiled weakly and wondered if this was a strange form of _Imperius_ "I'm sure it'll be fine, and I think the Puppy likes having some company."  
"Yay!" Turning she hugged Harry who blinked in confusion as she darted away to hold her fathers hand and exclaim about her new friend.  
Thank you's were exchanged on both sides as Xeno and Selene both promised to return and the Blacks and Remus shared their gratitude of having visitors. Then the Lovegoods departed and Sirius grinned over at his godson "Well Puppy did you have fun?"  
The still yellow head bobbed in agreement, "Padfoo, we has to get Lu a pwessen."  
"Thats right Puppy we do. How about you tell Uncle Moony what you think we should get her and he'll go get it?"  
Remus smiled lightly in the background, knowing that it was grating on Sirius' nerves to have to send him to get anything, "That's right Harry. And I'll get some wrapping paper and you and Padfoot can wrap it up for her."  
A look of intense concentration took over Harry's face as he thought about what to get Luna, his only experience with presents was when he was a very small baby, and Dudley. "She likes to dwaw, an' nanimals."  
Remus nodded "I can work with that, I'll see you all in a bit."

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

Over the next few days Harry was happier and more chatty, something that both Dora and Amelia picked up on. Dora commented on it as the two sat colouring one morning and received a shy smile in return. Amelia mentioned it to Sirius one evening as the two observed Bella reading a story to the sleepy Harry, and was granted a nod and the statement "He's coming to accept that he never has to go back, that he can have a childhood and a happy life."

Halfway through the week Augusta visited again, however, this time she was accompanied by a small brown haired boy in what looked to be his 'good' clothes. Upon seeing them Bella's face lit up and she hopped quickly from her bed to greet them, "Aunt Gus! Neville!"  
Sirius grinned at them "Aunt Gus, you finally visit when I'm awake! And is that little Neville? Last time I saw him he was a a tiny tot who was constantly stealing his Mums wand and turning Prongs' hair green."  
The boy went red as Augusta laughed heartily and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes this is Neville. Neville this is Sirius Black, your Aunts cousin, their friend Remus Lupin," Remus smiled widely from the half finished chess game he and Sirius had been engaged in, "And Sirius' godson Harry Potter."  
Harry looked at Neville with a slight frown, and for the first time he spoke without prompting on anyone elses part "Niph talls 'bout you."  
Neville cocked his head "I 'member Niph, she usta play games."  
Harry nodded.  
As the adults watched the two boys began talking, as time passed the four adults sat together reminiscing and chatting as the boys drew pictures and talked about games they liked.  
Before the Longbottoms left Harry turned to Sirius and asked "Padfoo, Nef come to Lu birfday?"  
Sirius smiled "I think that'd be fine, I'll write a letter to Xeno and ask."  
The two boys both smiled and waved as Augusta took Neville's hand and led him out.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that filled with many visits from Dora, Amelia Bones, the Longbottoms and on occasion the Lovegoods. Finally September the 1st came and with it many different events occurred.

Twelve year old Nymphadora Tonks went off to Hogwarts for her second year, leaving behind her many promises to write to her little cousins and the big ones too.

Molly Weasley bundled up all seven of her children and hurried them off to Platform 9 and three quarters to see off her two oldest Bill, who was in his third year, and Charlie who was going into his second.

Arthur Weasley watched his family leave and turned to do the same after looking down in trepidation at the stunned rat who appeared to be sleeping in the Unbreakable cage that he carried.

Albus Dumbledore returned from a month long conference with the ICW and set about preparing the school for the new school year, completely unaware that his plans had been crushed and many peoples blind faith in him had been destroyed.

Letters informing people about the personal bequests from the Potter family were sent out, and the Daily Prophet printed the public parts of the Will, including a denouement of Peter Pettigrew, various charitable donations and the fact that Harry Potter was never suppose to be put in the care of Petunia Dursley.

Severus Snape was surprised to find an envelope waiting for him when he awoke, upon opening it and reading the contents he was so shocked he found himself going from a standing position to a sitting one.  
Within the envelope had been three letters, the first had startled him and at the same time filled him with a warm sensation, it had been from Lily, written before her death, it told him how she regretted the loss of their friendship, of how she intended to regain it but if he was reading the letter hadn't been able to, of how Dumbledore had told them about both the prophecy and who had heard it, of how she forgave him and understood how hard to was to withstand peer pressure. It finished by telling him that she was leaving him two things, controlling interest in a Potions Company and her forgiveness.  
The second letter had been even more of a shock, it was from James Potter and apologised for the various acts taken against him during their time at Hogwarts. This letter had caused his eyes to widen, never in all their years at Hogwarts had he imagined that James Potter, that arrogant git, would ever grow up enough to take the blame for his actions.  
Finally he opened the last letter and found his legs numb with shock. It was from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both were also apologizing for their behaviour and saying that Lily had hit them all when she'd found out how far they'd almost taken it. The letter also acknowledged that Severus had been Lily's childhood friend and almost brother and because of that he had the right to be informed about what was happening in regards to Lily's son. They were leaving the country, they explained, as soon as they got everything sorted, they were packing up and going on vacation then finding a house in a country with no ties to Britain and leaving. They said that if he was interested they would send letters and pictures of Harry, or if he didn't they would leave him be it was up to him.  
Looking down at the letters in his hand he realised that they had all grown up, and he had too, so putting pen to paper he began writing his own apology, for theirs had been a feud, and it had required action of both parts. The Marauders, he acknowledged, hadn't been the only ones that needed to account for their actions.

Neville Longbottom awoke early and dressed quickly. Though they had visited many times over the last few weeks it always excited him. He enjoyed talking with Aunt Bella; watching Uncle Padfoot teasing Uncle Moony as Gran laughed in the background; playing games with Harry; and being told stories by Nymph. This day was special though, Harry had told him about the girl named Lu who visited with her parents and whose birthday they were going to be celebrating, Neville and his Gran had gotten her a present and now they were heading to St Mungo's for his first time as a Birthday guest.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_September 1st_

As Neville Longbottom was waking his Gran and the Weasleys were checking for forgotten items; as Severus Snape was discovering something he'd thought long lost and Albus Dumbledore was returning to Hogwarts. The residents of the Black's room at St Mungo's Hospital were eating their breakfast.

Sirius Black grinned at his godson, who, if not for the rapidly changing hair, appeared as calm as though it were just another day. "Looking forward to today, Puppy?"

In answer to this question the boys now yellow head bobbed. The grin on Sirius' face softened to a smile, the yellow that had once been a response to Lily's laugh and James' tricks had now come to mean Luna, a sweet little girl who, in the time they'd known each other, had managed to get Harry to release the unrestrained giggle commonly found in children of his age, that giggle had eased worries that Sirius had harboured. Despite being reassured by Healers, including his cousin, that children were resilient, Sirius had worried as weeks passed and Harry had continued to sneak into his bed in the dark of night, had spoken rarely and smiled less. However, these worries had eased when Harry had smiled at Nymphie, had spoken to Neville without prompting and finally, had giggled at a comment that Luna had made. It may take time but his godson would heal and one day he would stop letting what the Dursley's had done control him, and until that day came Sirius and the others would be there to remind him that he was Harry Potter and there was _nothing_ wrong with him.

An hour later Luna skipped into the room wearing a frilly yellow dress and a paper crown with flower petals dancing across it's surface, "Hawe, do you li' my hat?"  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
"Daddy, get Hawe's hat too!" Luna exclaimed as her parents entered the room, hand in hand.  
Xeno grinned and pulled out a paper crown dogs running and sleeping all over it, "We thought you'd like this one Harry, and we have another for your friend Neville."

Not long after Augusta Longbottom and Neville entered the room to find Harry and Luna wearing paper crowns as Selene took photo's and chatted with Bella, and the men boasted proudly, "Ah and here's Aunt Gus and Nev now. How goes the day?" Sirius queried.  
Augusta let out a gust of air "It started earlier than I'd have liked but we're here now."

As the Blacks and Remus laughed then introduced the Lovegoods, Harry and Luna each grabbed one of Nevilles hands and took him over to where Harry's bed was covered in paper and crayons, "Lu's Dad gots you a hat too." Harry said as Luna plopped a paper crown on Neville's head, as they watched water fell on a seed that grew to a tree that deposited a seed that water fell on. The three grinned at each other any shyness gone.

* * *

As three children laughed and played, a rat-who-was-a-man a woke to find himself secured to a chair and unable to lie. A stern-eyed red-haired woman looked down at him and began to question.

As a little girl was given two birthday presents from her new friends, a rat-who-was-a-man admitted to betraying and causing the deaths of two of his friends.

As coloured paper went flying though the air and excited squeels erupted, a rat-who-was-a-man incriminated and caused the re-arrest of several free criminals.

As brightly colour candles were blown out and a wish made before raddish-shaped cake was eaten, a rat-who-was-a-man was sentenced to the worst punishment imaginable.

As sleepy children curled up together under the watchful eyes for their caregivers, a rat-who-was-a-man stared into the soulless hood and relived the worse moments of his life before the light faded from his eyes.

As now sleeping children were carried back to their homes and tucked into their beds, a man who's eyes gleamed with ice was placed into Auror holding cells, assured through his wealth that they would not hold him long. As that man plotted his wife stared down at her sleeping child and thought of her lost love, and made a plan.

* * *

21/10/13


	8. Chapter 8- Vacation and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** _I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his world and his friends all belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely experimenting on them. *Evil lightning in the distance*_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _Well I apologise about how the last chapter ended, hope you're still enjoying it. Sorry it took so long, the beginnings a bit sad and sorry if questions are raised but this is how it has to be. Translations for the Welsh are at the bottom, I used Google Translate so sorry if it's wrong. If you're wondering 'why Welsh?' Remus' mother Hope was Welsh, it's a HP wiki fact. If the end looks rushed I'm sorry, this chapters been taking a LOoooOOng time._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_St Mungo's Hospital_

The long-legged blonde strode purposely down the halls of the hospital, her face held a look that was commonly found on aristocratic elderly lady's. In her arms she held a small blonde boy who was looking around with interest as the world passed by.

She came upon the door she had been searching for and taking a deep breath she entered. The occupants looked up in surprise, her eyes skimmed over the dark-haired woman sitting on the bed closest to the door, reading; past the sharp eyed man and the child playing on the bed in the middle and rested on the care-worn figure of the man seated between the farthest and the middle beds, the man whose eyes had widened upon her entry, whose breath had shortened and whose hands shook.

Crystalline blue eyes filled with tears as they met the soft amber, the name slipped softly out "Cissa."  
Her own mouth trembled into a soft sad smile, "Remus." She breathed the name, "It's been a long time."  
"A long time!" The sharp eyed man barked out, "You can say that again. Hello Cissy, how are you? Is that your son? How's that basta-"  
"Sirius! Have a little tact!" The woman said sharply nodding to both the child beside him and the one she held, Remus let out a soft laugh "Padfoot and tact? Being cooped up in here must have addled you Bella, if you expect that."  
Bella laughed and looked back at where the blonde woman was still lingering in the doorway, the child in her arms looking around, curious, and wiggling to be let down, "Hello, baby sister, how are you? Is that my nephew?"

Narcissa Black Malfoy, blinked rapidly and swallowed, "Yes, yes, this- this is my son. Draco, Dray this is your Aunt Bella, your Uncle Sirius, Mr. Remus, and Sirius' godson Harry."  
The little boy waved shyly from her arms, and she smiled fondly but sadly down at him, "I'm well. My husband has been re-arrested, but he will be out again in no time, money as you know talks."  
Sirius and Bella both nodded sadly, Narcissa looked down once more at her son, "Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

"Harry-Pup? Why don't you show Draco your pictures?"  
The little boy looked silently at his godfather before nodding. Cissy placed her son down and caressed his blonde hair as she said "Now Dray you go over there with Harry, I'll be right over here talking to your Uncle and Aunt."  
The little boy nodded still looking curiously at the adults before following Harry over to the corner to look at pictures.

Once the children were out of ear shot her outer facade crumbled and Bella ushered her into a seat, "Cissy? What's wrong?"  
"Oh Bella!" Her hands clenched in response to the faint tremor that had set in, "Oh Bella, I don't want my baby to be a Death Eater! I don't want Lucius to turn my child into an extension of himself. B-Before he was arrested h-he said... he said that he'd begin educating Draco soon and th-that my coddling would no longer be allowed. He's a _child_! _My_ child."  
"Oh Cissy. We're here now we'll help you." Bella laid her hands over her sisters.  
"Thats right little cuz, we'll help. I can annul-"  
"No! No Sirius you can't do that! It was in the contract!"  
"What was Cissy?"  
"When the contract was written it stated that should the marriage end in divorce or annulment any children resulting from the marriage were to be left as Malfoy's to be heirs. They knew I didn't want the marriage and so tried their best to make it profitable even if it ended. I _cannot _ no I _will_ not leave my son to Lucius' tender mercies."  
Remus' eyes glowed slightly as he turned away and Sirius punched the pillow "Those _bastards_. There has to be something we can do."  
Cissy looked at him her eyes red-rimmed "I thought all of last night and I cam up with something." She inhaled deeply, "The Black family can demand a Ward from any family that owes them fealty. This Ward is raised by the Lord Black and his retainers, and becomes the Head of the family that owes fealty, it was a way our ancestors ensured loyalty. When the contract was written it was stipulated that all Black family traditions must be followed, this is one that could help us. Sirius _you_ could take custody of my son, raising him," here her eyes darted to Remus' frozen form, "You would ensure his safety and prevent Lucius from harming him. This- this is the last thing I want but it's the only solution I can come up with. The contract has given us the choice of saving me or my son and I am demanding as is my right as a Daughter of the House of Black that you save my son. That you raise him not as a Malfoy but as a Black." Her eyes were once more drawn to Remus who had turned at her demand, "In ancient times a Black retainer was given charge of the Ward and often times the child would take on the retainers name thus elevating that retainers family."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, he knew what his cousin was doing and it wasn't sitting right with him, "Cissy if we do this you will be stuck with Lucius, you won't see your son again. Not for a long time. You won't get to raise him or to watch as he grows."  
Narcissa nodded firmly, only the tremble of her mouth and the moisture in her eyes giving away her doubts "I accept that. I am a Daughter of the House of Black, and I will do what is necessary for the protection of my son. I've already decided on this path Sirius, you won't talk me out of it."  
"Cissy what about Lucius, he surely will not be happy about this turn of events, will he take it out on you?"  
Her eyes lowered to where her sisters hands were warm and soft around her own "He will try, but that Family magic is active and his Oaths will stop him."  
"But you will still be stuck with him Cissy, we could offer sanctuary."  
She looked back at her cousin the fire in her eyes matching the one in his "Even then I would not be free of him. No. I will stay and I will watch and should anything stir to the surface I will inform you as is my duty to my Lord Black."

Looking at her Sirius was reminded that for all the soft beauty of the Black sisters they hid a spine of iron and a will to match, "Cissy, are you-"  
"Sirius, my dear cousin, I _am_ a Black, and what Father and Lucius seem to have forgotten in their haste to see me married is that I was on the path to being an exceptional Potions Mistress, one of the youngest. I have not lost my skills," She sent a soft glance at where her son was chattering amiably with Harry who was solemnly nodding along, "If anything I daresay I've improved and if there is one thing I can do it is understand the purposes of ingredients." Her eyes were cold as they met her cousin "It would not be the first time Lucius took ill unexpectedly."

Sirius realised what she spoke of and worried "He doesn't suspect?"  
"No, because he had a bezoar he uses and Healers that tend him and they tell him it's natural. My _husband_" she spat the word with distaste "will one day die unexpectedly, but there are things he knows and things he is hiding and until we know what they are he cannot leave this mortal coil."

It was not common knowledge but many a Black daughter who was sold into marriage had poisoned her husband, it was in almost a tradition, so Sirius nodded gravely, "You are entrusting us with your greatest treasure and we will treat it as such until you reclaim it."  
"My thanks, cousin."  
Standing she released Bella's hands and walked to Remus "_Fy blaidd,_" she said placing a hand upon his cheek, "treat him as your own? As your blood, as the son he should have been?"  
"_Fy nghalon_, he is yours, how could I do any less?" He pressed her hand to his face and closed his eyes before stepping back.

Turning to where her cousin and sister were quietly discussing what they would do now with the responsibility of a Black Family Ward, Narcissa said, "I have a House Elf who is bound to me and Draco I will free him from the bind to me and leave him with you to aid you in any ways you need. Sirius, dear cousin, and Bella, dear sister, thank you. Thank you for doing this for me, for protecting my treasure. I know it may not seem like it but this- this truly is the hardest decision I have ever made and it crushes me, but I _cannot_ leave my son in this situation."  
Sirius nodded gravely, "I know Cissy, I never thought that this was easy for you. We will do everything we can that your son knows and understands what you sacrifice for him and how you love him."  
She smiled tremulously, "I should- I should explain to him. He's so young."

They nodded and she went to her son.  
Harry looked at her and returned to his godfather as she knelt in front of Draco, "My son, my baby. You're so strong, my darling, but Mama must ask you to be even stronger. To be brave."  
"Mama? Why cwying?"  
She cupped his face in her hands, "My dear Draco, do you like Harry?"  
He smiled brightly and nodded "Hawe be my fwiend, Mama?"  
"Oh baby, yes, Harry will be your friend. Draco, Mama love you, you know that right?"  
His smile widened "Couwse Mama. Loves you too."  
"Drake, Mama has to go away, and so she's asked your Aunt Bella and Uncle Sirius to look after you."  
The smile faltered and was replaced with confusion, "Mama leave?"  
"Oh, baby, Mama doesn't want to but she has to. Aunt Bella and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are going to look after you from now on. They'll keep you safe, and love you just as much as Mama does."  
His grey eyes were filling with tears as he understood, "Mama no come back?" His high little voice wavered.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stroked his face "Mama _will_ come back my dear brave little boy, but not for a while. Mama has to keep you safe."  
"No leave me, Mama, I be good!" He threw himself into her arms, face burrowing into her shoulder.  
"Oh baby, I know you'll be good, you're always good. Draco." The seriousness in her voice made him pull back and look at her, "Draco I _swear_ on my life, on my magic on all that I am I will return to you. It may not be for a long time, and you may be much bigger but I _promise_ you my son, I will return, and you know I never break a promise."  
He held out his fisted hand with the pinky raised "Pink sweaw?"  
She linked her own with him, "Pinky swear." Wiping his face and her own she put on a bright smile "Anyway you won't be alone you'll have your new friend Harry, and your dear friend Dobby."

As she said that a floppy eared house elf appeared carrying a shrunken trunk, "Mistress calls Dobby? Dobby has done as Mistress says."  
"Dobby!" Draco exclaimed with joy before hugging the little house elf- who was only a head taller than they boy.  
"Hello, Little Master."  
Narcissa bent down until she was face to face with the house elf, "Dobby I have an important task for you."  
"Yes, Mistress? Mistress knows Dobby is always happys to help Mistress."  
"Dobby, I am releasing you from my service and leaving you with the care of my son and family," She nodded over at Sirius, Bella, Remus and Harry, "From now on you serve them and answer to them. Not to me or to Lucius Malfoy."  
Dobby nodded "As Mistress commands, Dobby will care for little Master and Mistresses family and serve them well, Dobby swears."  
"Thank you Dobby."

She lifted Draco up and carried him back over to where the others gathered.  
"Cissy, here is a letter commanding that your son be given into the custody of Lord Black, it has my crest and if Lucius askes it was sent to you via the family magics and you could not disobey."  
She smiled softly "Thank you Sirius."  
Remus tilted his head as she walked up to him, "Draco you remember Mr. Remus?"  
The little boy nodded shyly, Narcissa held him out to Remus, her eyes meeting his, he realised what she was doing and put his arms out, for a moment the two held the small boy between them eyes meeting with visions of what should have been, then Remus held the child alone as Narcissa pulled back.  
"Remus was a good friend of mine at school, I'm sure if you ask he can tell you all about it."  
She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his brow, "Be strong, be brave and be happy, my dear one. Remember Mama loves you."

Tears were falling down the little boys face, "Goodbye, my baby. Goodbye _fy blaidd_." She kissed Bella's cheek and Sirius', smiled down at Harry and nodded at Dobby, "Goodbye, my sister and cousins. Farewell Dobby."  
"Until next time Cissy." Sirius and Bella stated as the blonde left the room.

* * *

_St Mungo's Hospital_

The night that followed was difficult, Draco was a bright boy but was still just a child, the only way Remus and the Blacks could calm him was to remind him that his mother had promised she'd return to him one day, and by telling him stories of Narcissa's youth. The next day the three patients were finally released and Augusta arrived to escort them to Longbottom Manor where they would be staying until they sorted their last minute details. She was quite surprised to find Remus holding a small blonde boy, one who hadn't left his side since he was placed in his arms.

Upon arriving at the Manor Draco was introduced to Neville and Sirius, Bella and Remus explained what had happened to Augusta.  
"Well Narcissa would know best. You'll need to go to Gringotts, not only to prepare but also to confirm all three boys as Black Family Wards, one thing you may think about doing for Draco is changing his name, you can't for Harry as he's only a Ward due to your status as Godfather, Sirius, and Neville is Ward only in name if asked I still have custody of him I just choose for you to be his caregivers, Draco however is a vassal Ward thus his name can be changed to represent his status."  
Sirius nodded "Cissy mentioned something like that though she only spoke of his last name possibly becoming that of the retainer who raises him." He nodded over at where Remus was watching the three boys, who seemed to have struck up a quick friendship.  
Augusta nodded "Yes, that makes sense, but as it is now I believe you will want to at least change his middle name as well as last."  
Bella stood, "We'll arrange it, will he need to be there for this, Aunt Gus?"  
"No, it should be fine with just his name. Before you head off when are you intending to go and to where?"  
Sirius smiled, "Once everything's sorted so as soon as the day after tomorrow, as you know anyone entering the Americas for an extended time needs to be checked over by one of their Custodians for malignant spells and what not, so we'd planned to have a short vacation in the Caribbean before settling down somewhere."  
"Somewhere? You still aren't sure?"  
"We have an idea of where would be best but we want to check it out first and see if the kids are ok there. It's no use planning site unseen, Aunt Gus."  
She sighed, "No, I suppose not."  
"Don't suppose you would enjoy a vacation, Aunt Gus?"  
She laughed, "Too much to do, young Lord, too much to do. Perhaps next year, hmm?"  
Sirius grinned "I'll hold you to that Aunt Gus. Next year we'll all vacation together." He looked over at Bella then at Remus, "I think Gringotts is going to require all of us. You don't mind watching the boys do you Aunt Gus?"  
"Not at all, I'm quite enjoying watching them now, and since your running off with my Grandson I better get some quality time in with him now."  
"Aunt Gus-" Bella started before Augusta interrupted with a hand wave, "Oh shush you, I'm just teasing. Looking at those boys right now, I can honestly say that going with you is what's best for Neville. For them all."

Sirius smiled and walked over to kneel beside Harry, "Harry-Pup, Uncle Moony, Aunt Bella and I have to go to the bank for a bit. We shouldn't be long and we'll bring you boys a present when we get back, okay?" As he said it he realised that this would be the first time, since he was rescued that Harry wouldn't have any of the three adults with him.

As he watched the, previously bright green, darkened to an almost black red that was as close to the colour he'd been found with as it had been since. Beside him Draco was wide eyed and pale. Sighing Sirius gathered both boys into his arms as he muttered assurances to the two Neville went to Bella's side and asked what was wrong, Bella tousled his hair and said, "Draco's going to be staying with us from now on, his mum has asked us to look after him so he can be safe. He's a little sad about people going away, and you remember me telling you about how Harry lived with some bad people?"  
Neville nodded looking up at her, she smiled lightly, "Well this is because of them. Sirius'll calm them down and explain that your Gran'll be staying here and that he'll be right back."

As they watched Remus went over and spoke softly to Draco. Before long both boys were being led over to Augusta who told them to call her Gran since they were going to be living with Neville, and Harry's parents and Draco's mother had been almost like her children too.

Seeing the boys were as settled as they'd likely be the three adults slipped out.

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

Before departing the two Blacks had each placed a glamour upon themselves, thus they entered the Alley without any fanfare or recognition.

They arrived at Gringotts bank and were escorted into the office of the Black Family Accountant, the goblin Master Rothclaw, who'd had been in charge of the Black accounts since the time of both Blacks grandfather Arcturus. After exchanging greetings the four set about arranging matters for their move. It was decided that the Black Accounts and Accountants would transfer to the American Branch once the family was settled. Once the preparations were made they moved on to the children, "You'll be wanting to change the boys name." Rothclaw said about Draco.  
"We were thinking of just changing his last name, why do you say so?" Sirius asked in confusion.  
"The boys name, for now, is Draconem Lucius Malfoy. As you are removing the Malfoy influence you will wish to excise it completely."  
Bella nodded thoughtfully, "We'll keep Draconem, though we'll continue calling him Draco, perhaps..." She glanced at Sirius "Perhaps Regulus?"  
Sirius jolted at his brothers name before looking sharply at Bella, who expanded on her statement, "It's a traditional Black name, and Reg was a boy who we never had the chance to save. In this way we're honouring him."  
"Bella he was a Death Eater, we don't have to-"  
"He was also your younger brother, and my cousin. You know he and Cissy were close too." Before Sirius could raise any more protests she turned back to Rothclaw, "Draconem Regulus Black, to be raised in the care of Remus John Lupin, Retainer of the Black Family."  
Now Remus looked surprised, and prepared to protest but at he did so Sirius said, "We'll let him choose when he's older whether he wants to take on Remus' name or not.  
Nodding Rothclaw made an annotation on the paper in front of him.  
"Also in our care are Neville Franklin Longbottom, and Harry James Potter. Neville is the Ward and Grandchild of Dowager Longbottom, however, the Lady Bellatrix shall be his Caregiver, with the Dowager's permission. Harry is my godson, thus a Ward, however not of the Family but of my person."  
Rothclaw nodded, "In regards to the young Heir Potter, it has come to the attention of the Goblins in charge of his accounts that before the Will was enacted there were several attempts to access his accounts. However, with the Will sealed the accounts were frozen until either the Will was unsealed and enacted or the young Heir Potter came and unfroze them, which he couldn't do until his eleventh birthday. With the unsealing and enacting of the Will, any other attempts to access the accounts will be denied and reposted to you as Heir Potter's Magical Guardian."  
Sirius nodded in acknowledgement before asking for a report on all previous attempts to access the Potter accounts.  
Finally they were finished, with a short nod the three departed.

* * *

_Longbottom Manor_

Two days later, everything was ready and all that remained was for the Blacks to depart on their vacation. The night before they left Augusta decided to have a goodbye dinner.  
Andromeda and her husband Ted were invited as were the Lovegoods and Amelia Bones, who brought her niece Susan.  
After a few tense moments Luna skipped forward and before long the five were happily playing as the adults chatted over wine.  
"Have you heard anything about Dumbledore?" Amelia asked inquiringly.  
"Not yet, he's usually busy the first week back so we don't expect him to know much until we're gone. I feel bad about leaving you to deal with the fall out though."  
Augusta waved her hand, "Pish, that man has been held unaccountable for too long, it's about time he realises that he's not the be all and end all."  
Remus grinned at Augusta's attitude as Bella and Andy nudged each other with smiles.  
"You'll all have to visit us, once we're settled." Remus said, "I think we'll need to get the kids to write letters to each other, they seem to have become great friends."  
Amelia looked over at where Susan was sitting on Neville and laughing, "Yes, I'm glad to see they're having fun, I've been worried about how Susan will deal with interacting with other children her age, she's by herself so much, but she seems to be happy."  
Xeno laughed, "They all do, I know Luna loves having friends, she's been talking about visiting them when Selene and I go on our trips."  
Selene nodded, "We used to go on several research trips a year, but we've had to cut down. As Luna's gotten older we've been able to go on more, but not to some of the more in dangerous places. At least once a year we have to leave her with my parents so we can deal with them as they're very in demand. She hates going there, and as my parents and I aren't close I understand why."  
Sirius smiled, "Well you know you're always welcome, and so's Luna."  
Selene smiled and inclined her head in acceptance of their welcome, before turning to Ted who had asked, "What places have you been for research?"  
As, the Lovegoods and Ted fell into talking with Sirius chiming in occasionally; Amelia and Remus were discussing the children and how they were interacting, and Augusta and the Black sisters were laughing over Dumbledores reaction upon discovering Harry was in Sirius' custody and out of the country.  
"Minerva has promised to write me and describe it, so I'll share with you girls when she does." Augusta said.  
Thus the last night the six enjoyed in Britain before heading to their new home was filled with joy, laughter and companionship.

* * *

_Antigua, Caribbean Sea_

Upon arriving on Antigua, what was dubbed, the Black party, checked into their hotel and, leaving their belongings there, embarked to the American Magical Embassy where they would meet the Custodian who would check them over for malignant spells, charms or curses before granting them their _Viride charta_ (the magical equivalent of a green card), and citizen status.

Both Blacks and Remus believed they had a good idea of what would happen. Even with Remus' status as a Werewolf, it was well known in the Magical world that Americans had different views and laws in regards to Werewolves, it was these laws and views that had led the three to choosing the Americas.  
Thus the three were surprised when the Custodian singled out Neville and Draco to cast additional spells on. After a moment to Custodian pulled the three to the side and said, "It states in your papers that you have only recently gained custody of the three boys correct?"  
They nodded and the Custodian, a tall sun-baked brown man named Bird Nelson, sighed, "The two boys have charms place upon them. The charms are old so most likely the work of whoever previously had custody."  
Sirius frowned and exchanged looks with Remus and Bella, before asking, "What charms are on them?"  
"Well Draco, is that what you call him?" At their nods he smiled tightly, "Draco has several time-locked loyalty charms, and an obedience charm all of these have been banned by the ICW for several years now."

Looking over Sirius saw Remus' hands clench tightly, Draco was his mothers son and had quickly worked his way into the werewolfs heart. Both Marauders knew what the charms on Draco would have meant, a willing near _Imperius-_controlled child, the timelock meant that Narcissa wouldn't have noticed while he was still under her care and would have attributed any change in behaviour to Lucius' educating.  
Bella laid a hand on Remus' shoulder before turning back to Bird, "What about Neville?"  
Bird ran a hand over dreadlocked hair, "Neville has several charms on him preventing accidental magic and sapping his core. They aren't quite a Block but they are almost as bad. The charms on both boys need to be removed, not only for their safety but also because if they are left untampered they could warp the magic and be dangerous. There are Healers here who can to the removal whenever you want, though the sooner the better."  
Now Remus was holding Bella's hand, they weren't sure who had cast the charms on Neville but they had their suspicions and the picture that was forming from those suspicions wasn't pretty.  
"Apart from that, everything else is in order, I just need to inform you of the major laws, then it should be up to a week and your _Viride charta, _should arrive and you'll be considered magical citizens of the United States of America."

The three nodded, and listened as Bird went on the explain what were considered the major laws, "Most of our laws are universal, no killing, no stealing, no unprovoked attacks, simple common decency and common sense. However there are a few laws that are specifically for our magical citizens. The Statute of Secrecy is in effect in America, there are exceptions but those are few. Discrimination against other races and species is considered wrong, non-magical citizens are called non-magical or mundane, I understand that the British use muggle as an everyday word but if it's used in America it is considered discrimination and you can be sued. Mr Lupin as a werewolf, it is my job to make sure that you can't be a danger to other citizens, thus I offer you this portkey." He held out a leather necklace, "It activates at moonrise and transports you to one of the reservations that have been established in America, it only works one way and only at moonrise on the full moon. You can refuse it, but I must ask that you give a reason to do so."  
Sirius spoke up before Remus could, "On full moons we tend to run together, and Bella is adept enough at brewing that she can make the Wolfsbane."  
At this Bird looked impressed, "If you're open to it Miss Black I believe that there are quite a few people who would be interested in purchasing that. We get many immigrants each year but very few are potioneers and even less understand the Wolfsbane recipe."  
Bella smiled politely, and Bird continued, "By running together Mr. Black I assume that you are an animagus? It isn't required that you register here, in certain races it is considered a rite of honour to achieve your form so we don't tend to record it save in the case of Government employees and criminals."  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at this information before nodding, "Yes, I am."  
"Right, then Mr. Lupin won't require the portkey, unless you want it sir?"  
Remus looked thoughtful, "I... think I will take it, that way it can act as a back-up just in case."  
Bird looked appreciative at this as he handed Remus the leather strap, "I wish more people saw things your way, Mr. Lupin. It needs to be touching skin to work so you can keep it in a drawer unless you need it. As a point of interest, it has been recorded that werewolves are exceedingly docile in the presence of Animagi that they consider pack, and even more so when there are children within the pack. This doesn't mean the children are animagi or are present but rather if their scent is present."  
Remus inhaled sharply, Bird quirked an eyebrow, "What many people seem to forget is that werewolves are like actual wolves, they're pack animals, and to the pack _nothing_ is more sacred than the cubs. Cubs equal a continuation of the pack, so werewolves are both more docile, in the presence of the pack and cubs, and fiercer, in defense of the pack, when there are children involved. Unlike some countries that attempt to kill or drive away those among them who are inflicted, Americans study them and so a lot of information has been discovered, in case you're interested Mr. Lupin."  
Remus nodded, dazedly.  
"Well thats about it, you'll be given booklets when your _Viride charta_, arrive, so be sure to read them and if you have questions there'll be a form in one of the booklet, you put your question in and the booklet will answer it."  
With that Bird waved and the three gathered the boys and departed.

* * *

_Antigua, Caribbean Sea_

It didn't take long to find a Healer to help Neville and Draco. After a days recovery the three boys and their caregivers excitedly explored the island, enjoying the sun and the sand.

Sirius taught the boys to swim and, after making sure they were alone (by checking the protective charms that had been cast over the little beach), turned into Padfoot and proceeded to bound through the water splashing and soaking the giggling children. Once he tired of then he pranced over to where Bella was sunbathing and shook himself off which led to a shrieking Bella chasing him to the amusement of the boys and Remus who watched from the water.

Bella took the boys to see the various animals and plants that made their home on the island, and the surrounding isles too. She also drove the boys (of which Sirius and Remus were included) mad taking as many photos as she could, when Sirius told her to calm down as the island was still going to be there in a year, she said she was taking pictures for Augusta, the Tonks', the Lovegoods and the Boneses.

Remus had a great deal of fun taking the boys, Sirius and Bella into various museums where he insisted on telling them the entire history of the items and the building itself. The boys always listened with interest, while Sirius wandered off to find the gift shop and Bella clicked through photos.

By the time their _Viride charta _arrived all six were lightly tanned, Remus and Neville both had golden streaks to their hair, Draco's nose was bright red from the one day he hadn't put on sunscreen, and Bella, Sirius and Harry looked years younger, so much so that Remus said, "I never noticed how tired the Puppy looked, until now. Even while we were at St Mungo's and Aunt Gus'. Now he looks his age."  
It was quite true, in the time they spent in Antigua Harry's hair, which the adults had come to use as a mood barometer, had stayed the bright red of his mother, occasionally gaining streaks of blonde.

As the group departed Antigua their hearts were lighter and their bags much heavier as Sirius had insisted on buying items from every gift shop he found, along with many brightly coloured shirts and bermuda shorts. The boys and he all wore a bright shirt despite the cringing of Bella and Remus who were dressed much less fluride, Bella in a white sundress and hat, and Remus in cream pants and a blue shirt. However, despite the cringe-worthy shirts, all three wore equally bright smiles as they boarded their plane (Sirius had insisted that they had to have the _entire_ vacation experience, including long flight,) to America, and their new home.

* * *

_Welsh Translations:_

_Fy blaidd- My Wolf_

_Fy nghalon- My Heart_

* * *

09/11/13


	9. Chapter 9- New Home

**Disclaimer:** _I do not now nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. He, his friends and their worlds belong to JK Rowling. I've borrowed them for an undisclosed period of time but promise to return them once I'm done._

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ _Hello, so long time no see, feel my shameless self-promotion as I tell you to read 'The Boys' for Neville and Bella's conversation. The show about mice mentioned later on is Pinky and the Brain. This is a bit of a settling chapter. Also I'm not from America so the Thanksgiving details are based on TV and Wikipedia, the film the kids watch is Mary Poppins._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Somewhere in New York_

Sirius looked up at the Manor with well disguised interest this was the fourth such place they had looked at since their arrival in America but it was the first that appealed to him. The Manor, was large, and well protected with numerous charms and wards. It was tucked into a secret nook in Greenwich Village, veiled by magic it stood four stories high, had a large garden that had grown wild and was well hidden from mundane eyes.  
"What do you think, Moony, Bella?"  
Bella tilted her head, and Remus grinned, "I think we'll have to leave it up to the boys, Padfoot." He looked over at where the boys were running through the garden laughing.  
Sirius' head tilted back as he let lose a belly laugh, "Well boys what do you think? Is it home?"  
Harry, hair a golden red, threw himself into his godfather, nodding emphatically, flanking the two Neville chattered his agreement to Bella as Draco swung on Remus' arms.  
The three adults exchanged joyous looks "Well I think that's decided then."

The adults weren't certain when, but sometime in their vacation, the boys had decided that it was best to stake their claims. On the day the six had ventured to Antigua's twin island Barbuda, Harry had quietly asked Sirius to watch the birds at the Bird Sanctuary; while Neville had tugged Bella off to see the Martello tower, where they had witness one happy couple wed; and Draco'd run off with Remus to see the Indian cave and the rock carvings within.

The boys were quite happy to interact with each of the adults, but they quite noticeably had _their_ adult, to whom they would go for woes, both small and big. All three would sit and listen to Remus telling bedtime stories, but only Draco would go to him for a lullaby before falling asleep. All three would pose for Bella's pictures, but only Neville stayed with her to sort which would go back to Augusta and later to Alice and Frank. All three boys would giggle with Sirius as they pranked Remus or Bella, but only Harry snuck, in the middle of the night, into his bed where he curled around his Padfooted teddy bear.

Now it was those relationships that had to be taken into account as their little family set up their home and decided on who would have what room. Eventually Sirius claimed a room on the second floor as his own, and the rest followed suit, Bella chose one of the larger rooms, that held a balcony overlooking the garden, Remus chose a room that was situated close to what had been designated the library, after much thought each of the boys chose a room near their guardian, Harry was across the hall from Sirius, Neville was beside Bella and Draco was between Bella and Remus.

The adults also joined forces to cast numerous more wards and charms upon the Manor and Estate, going so far as to make in unplottable, the only people that could enter were those who were specifically invited.  
The night these charms were places the three sat together, after the boys had been tucked into their beds, and discussed what they would do. Remus stated that he was interested in the Magical University of New York, that offered courses of in depth study into Werewolves. Bella was also interested in a course offered at the MUNY, she had been very interested in other races while at Hogwarts and before she wed had wished to study what the mug-mundanes referred to as anthropology. Sirius, however, wished to return to what he knew best: the enchanting of technological devices, while he had been employed as an Unspeakable it had been his job to enchant any number of vehicles, including his dear Betsy, who was now sadly gone, but he was determined to create a new bike, bigger, better and with more cool enchantments.

Both Remus and Bella had smiled at this, as they'd both known his love of Betsy, who he'd begun enchanting and building in his sixth year.

* * *

_Marauder's Manor_

So it was Bella and Remus both entered MUNY, most of the work, they discovered could be done at home, with only the occasional class that needed to be attended. This, they discovered was _very_ good, as all three boys, now free of blocks and other such charms, now had at their disposal a potent amount of magic, and unlike most accidental magic the three seemed to have gained some form of control over it. Thus the foyer of the manor was turned bright blue (for no particular reason save Draco had discovered a great love of the colour), Sirius' room was filled with soap bubbles (Harry had enjoyed a particularly sudsy bubble bath and decided his 'dogfather' should too), all of the plants in the garden suddenly began singing (Bella and Neville had watched Alice and Wonderland one rainy afternoon), and many more, the adults quickly learnt that the seemingly impossible was now quite likely.

Every week on a Wednesday morning the six would gather in the parlour on the bottom floor and Floo Augusta, she would laugh over the boys Magical mischief and smile as Remus and Bella recounted what they had covered in their classes. Sirius, having been introduced to television by Lily, had made sure the house had electricity and had brought one, after explaining what it was and how it worked, he also managed to get Augusta watching it, and so her side of the conversations were filled not only with news of England but also with news of what was happening that week on Coronation St.

It was during one of the first of these Floo calls that Augusta told Bella the contents of her letter from Minerva, "'_Dear Gus_,' she writes, '_today, finally, the school is once more running normally. This has given certain people time to check up on what has been going on. Do you know Gus, I think if it hadn't been in the papers, he never would have checked at all? Today Albus called me into his office, spread all over his desk were newspapers from the Black's trials to now. He asked me if it were true that 'young Sirius and Bellatrix' are free and innocent. I confirmed and I swear for a moment a dark look crossed his face, if I hadn't been watching I never would have seen it, but now I have and I fear that I will never be able to see him without remembering it. He asked whether it was true that Sirius Black had gained custody of 'young Harry' and I said that is what the papers are saying, at this he looked almost satisfied and said, 'I shall have to speak with young Mr Black, about what would be best for the dear boy, after all Sirius is still young, much to young to be responsible for such an important young boy.' I tell you Gus it was all I could do not to hit the man. Harry's parents were the same age and the Marauders, may have been rash as children but they grew up into fine young people, with the exception, of course, of Mr Pettigrew.  
__'Well, he turned pale as he read the next few papers, and I realised that he'd not read past Sirius and Bellatrix's trials. 'They unsealed the Wills?' He asked me, his voice all choked, and I nodded. I think it was then that he decided to check on Harry. It was several hours later, I was walking past where his office is on my patrol and I heard the most awful crashing noise, and a muted yelling. Before I could investigate Severus was beside me hustling me away with this quiet little smirk. You remember me telling you he's been quite changed in the last month? Well as he walked me to my room he said to me, 'Minerva, it has been my pleasure working with you, but I fear Professor Dumbledore will be receiving some more bad news soon, as I will be departing for the continent to develop potions.' I swear Gus this has been the most heart-stopping few weeks, I don't know what's going to happen next, but I fear Dumbledore may die from shock before it's all over. Your friend Minerva.'_"

The reactions upon hearing this news varied, Bella and Augusta were both outraged at the blatant neglect Dumbledore had toward Harry, and pleased that he was being faced with his own impotence, Remus and Sirius, on the other hand, were prepared to go back to England just to punch the meddling old man, they were, however, unsurprised about the news from Snape, they had received a reply letter from him just before they left that had stated he'd be focussing on his potions from then on and also asked if they would occasionally send him pictures of Harry and perhaps, when he was older, they might meet, as he was interested in getting to know Lily's son.

* * *

_Marauder's Manor_

_October 1995_

It hadn't taken long for the Marauders, Bella and the boys to settle into a routine. Remus had laid claim to a small room on the third floor where he did the assignments given to him, the boys were, though young, smart enough to understand the times he needed to be left in peace. Bella preferred to settle into the downstairs parlour and work, while watching the boys play and chatter. While Sirius had discovered a small green house hidden in the untamed garden and had turned it into his 'project' which no-one was allowed to enter.  
Thus it was only Bella that discovered what the boys were up to.

One day as Sirius carried paint into the little garden shed (he was determined that it would only turn out right if he did things the mundane way), and Remus, having brought a type writer, tapped away at a research assignment; Bella watched as the three boys sat in a triangle, each was holding a picture book and as she watched Neville and Draco slowly sounded out each letter and word as Harry repeated. As the days passed and the Marauders played and laughed with the boys before leaving them to their own devices; Bella watched as Harry slowly learnt to read, she would wonder, occasionally, why none of the three bothered to ask any of their caregivers for help as all three would have been delighted to, but she figured that it was just another of the three's quirks. Like Neville talking to the flowers in the garden (the ones that weren't enchanted to sing) or Draco spending an hour everyday telling Dobby the Welsh stories that he'd insisted Remus tell him (_in_ Welsh), this she decided was Harry's quirk, that only the boys could teach him to read.

...

It wasn't just that, of course, despite the careful and loving way Sirius, Bella and Remus treated him he had still been taught by the Dursleys never to ask questions, it was different with Neville and Draco as they were his age. Neville had been taught to read by his Gran, while Narcissa had taught Draco, neither found it odd that Harry didn't know nor that they did.  
So, slowly at first, Harry began reading and discovered a love of it, he quickly finished the picture books, then the smaller childrens' books that Remus had brought for 'when the boys are older', he then moved on to more advanced chapter books, for any word he didn't understand there was the dictionary or Neville and Draco, both of whom watched their friend in awe. This awe sparked something that would perhaps never have developed otherwise and thus the boys pushed each other to read more, to know more. They were only children, and children are constantly asking why, now they had discovered things that answered and they were determined to find out as much as they could.

They didn't, of course, spend all their time reading. On some days, Draco would curl up in one of the chairs in Remus' study and listen as he muttered his research aloud to check it, Remus never knew that Draco was listening to what he read as the boy tended to close his eyes and day dream, and occasionally as Remus went through his notes, Draco would ask whether dragons could swim, or why people couldn't fly. So it was, Remus was reassured that Draco wasn't listening to any of the content of his research and would answer his questions, which eventually led to the two having long discussions about dragons and swimming and people, which left them both smiling.

On those days Neville could be found coaxing Bella to the garden where to two would pull weeds and laugh as the occasional flower started singing, sometimes Bella would sing along with them, and dance Neville around the garden. Afterwards they would sit at a table that had been placed outside and enjoy lemonade, that Dobby had mastered making, and talk. Sometimes about Alice and Frank, and what Hogwarts had been like; sometimes about the different plants that grew in their garden and how different types always sang different songs; they would chat about Augusta; or what Disney movie they should watch next; sometimes they brought up theories on what Sirius was doing in the little shed. The two enjoyed each moment of their time together, and slowly cemented the bond they had begun the day they'd met.

Sirius and Harry would, on those days, sit together in the library. The two would draw, or engage in tickle wars; or, as October passed, would sit quietly and talk about Lily and James. Sirius would often make hot chocolate and bring out his photo albums. They would pour over the pictures and Sirius would recount small tales of the exploits of the two. On some days Sirius, unknowing that Harry had learnt, would read letters that the Lovegoods had sent. The two had also discovered an amusing TV show about two mice and so would snuggle down on the couch in the library and eat popcorn and laugh at their antics. It was this normal routine that helped Harry to relax more and more.

That's not to say that the boys didn't spend time with the other adults in the house. Draco would often team up with Sirius to prank Remus, or would sit down for tea with Bella and talk about his mother. Neville and Sirius would throw around a ball and watch the football (all the adults refused to refer to it as soccer) on the television, as Neville had discovered he quite enjoyed it; Remus would also tell him about the different plants that would eventually grow in the garden and how they hoped it would look once it was sorted out. Harry and Remus would draw pictures to send to Luna, or Harry would talk Remus into telling him more stories instead of doing his research; Bella and Harry would regularly kick Dobby out of the kitchen and Bella would make cookies and get Harry to stir the batter, after a while the two would sneak a few bites of the dough and laugh. The house was quickly filled with laughter and the odd little family slowly developed a dynamic.

...

As October passed, the Marauders and Harry slowly grew more melancholy, which Draco, Neville and Bella all noticed. On the thirtieth Bella Floo called Augusta and asked her what she thought they should do, Aunt Gus suggested that the three come back to England and pay their respects to Lily and James before the public arrived, Bella agreed and so later that day Padfoot, Moony and their Puppy stepped through the International Floo in New York and out of the IF in England, all three were disguised, Remus and Sirius with glamour charms and Harry through his metamorphamagy.

Before they returned to America the Marauders had detoured to Longbottom Manor where they'd asked Augusta if she'd like to spend Halloween and the next week with them, she'd declined saying that they needed to finish setting themselves into their routine and that if they turned to her for help all the time they wouldn't feel like they'd established themselves as adults. The two sadly agreed but before they left she'd smiled at them and said "Americans celebrate a holiday called Thanksgiving, I'll visit for that. It's a time for family and friends, I've heard, so you might also invite the Lovegoods." Remus and Sirius had agreed before they and Harry had departed once more for their new home.

Upon their return the two boys and Bella all noted that they seemed more settled, Sirius attempted a smile as he said "What do you say tomorrow we all settle in the library and watch movies?"

They unanimously agreed that it was a good idea and so Halloween began and ended with the six huddled under blankets watching films, the boys agreed that they'd enjoyed Batman, that they thought Pocahontas was good for a girls movie, and that the Addams family was their favourite, Sirius found himself in agreement over that, though Bella argued that Pocahontas wasn't a girls movie and was just as good, only to be shot down by Remus who'd preferred Batman.

The boys had giggled as all three adults had passionately argued for their favourite movie, eventually someone (Bella) hit someone else (Sirius) with a pillow and a small Pillow war began between the three with the boys tossing cushions at them from the couch which they had claimed, the six finally collapsed onto the mattress that had been laid out between the couch and the TV.

Looking up at the ceiling Sirius turned to look at Remus, "I think this is how they would have wanted us to spend today."  
Remus smiled and ran a hand over Draco's head, where it rested on his shoulder, "I think so too Padfoot."  
"Mooey?" Harry raised his head from where it rested on Sirius' arm, "Yes, Puppy?"  
"Stowy? 'Bout Mama an' Daddy?"  
Remus smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "A story about Mama and Daddy, huh? I think I can do that."

So lying in the darkened room, illuminated by small lights that hovered near the ceiling like stars, that Bella had learnt to cast, Remus told the story of the Wedding of Lily-Flower and Prongs. Three little boys listened avidly and watched as Sirius and Bella manipulated the star-lights to change and act out the story, all three clapped at the little star-lights that looked like James and Lily spun and vanished at the story's end, "And that's how Mama and Daddy got married and how Padfoot made an idiot of himself, and how Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank, Neville's Mum and Dad, took too many pictures."

"And how Uncle Moony, as usual, managed to get out of trouble, despite the fact that he helped Uncle Padfoot arrange the epic prank, that ended with the ever delightful Lily-flower cursing poor Padfoot." Sirius chimed in, Bella stifled a laugh "You both should have known better. Now I think it's time three little boys head off to bed. Don't you?"

So three little boys trudged off to bed and three adults held a toast to their lost friends before they too went to sleep.

* * *

_Marauder's Manor_

_November 1995_

As November began Sirius and Remus told Bella what Augusta had said to them, and it was decided that since they were now considered American citizens they might as well embrace their new Americanism, (though they would never call football soccer or scones biscuits, lets not go crazy), and so letters were sent out inviting Augusta, the Lovegoods, the Tonks and the Bones to their new home to celebrate the holiday of Thanksgiving.

Aunt Gus immediately replied that she would be pleased to, Andy and Ted said that they might not be able to make it, but if the offer was still around at Christmas they'd gather Dora and come, Sirius had grinned at this and replied "We were rather expecting you to come to that too, dear Andy." The Marauders and Bella had agreed that Christmas and Thanksgiving were good times to get together with family and friends. The Lovegoods replied that they would certainly be able to make it, and asked if perhaps, early in December they might entrust Luna into their care as they were getting a large amount of requests to investigate in the Arctic, some where they couldn't take their little girl, both Sirius and Bella had agreed that that would be fine. Amelia had replied that she had some time saved up and so she and Susan would be able to come so long as they were certain it was ok, to which she had received the reply "Of course, it's ok, we wouldn't have asked otherwise."

...

As the days passed all three adults quickly tried to get up to date on the holiday Thanksgiving. Remus and Bella both asked their classmates about it, while Sirius looked it up in the nearby library. Of course, this behaviour didn't go unobserved by the boys and when they tagged along with Sirius to the library they also began looking up Thanksgiving.

"We're suppose to have a turkey, Moony. It says so in the book, but what if no-one likes turkey?"  
"Padfoot, it'll be fine. From what I've heard many people have different ways of observing the holiday. Just think of it as a dinner party for our friends."  
"So I don't have to dress up as a giant turkey?"  
"No- what? Pads where did you hear _that_?"  
"It was on the telly."  
"Oh Merlin. Padfoot, don't believe everything you see on the telly."  
"I don't! It's just there were quite a few people dressed as turkeys."  
The three little boys that were listening to this conversation from the library stifled giggles at the thought of Sirius dressed up as a Turkey. Despite their attempts to be quiet, however, they were overheard and soon found themselves faced with a smiling Remus and Sirius, who between them scooped the three up and tickled them, "You know what Moony, I think we've found our turkeys!"  
"I think you're right Padfoot. Just think of the pictures Bella'll get."  
"Noo! Not the pictuwes!" The three boys cried between giggles. It was this sight that Bella walked in on, "What are you boys up to now? Huh?"  
"Aunt Bells!" Neville cried, "Save us, they wanna make us tuwkeys!"  
Bella grinned, "Do they? Well I don't know, you might be a bit scrawny." She tickled him.  
Sirius laughed as each of the boys squealed and wiggled to get away from the merciless ticklers, "Are you boys looking forward to seeing your Gran? And the Lovegoods? And Susan and Aunt Amelia?"  
Three little heads bobbed and three wide smiles spread, "Uh huh!"  
"Hope, Gran doesn't wanna watch her show hewe though." Neville chimed, which caused Bella to let lose a delighted laugh, "Well if she does we'll hide huh, Nev?"  
"Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted awen't coming?" Draco asked, Sirius smiled "They'll be by for Christmas, but they can't make Thanksgiving. They'll even bring Nymphie when they come."  
Harry looked over at him, "Niff?"  
"Yup!" Sirius popped the 'p', and was replied by Harry and Neville beaming at him, "And Luna might be staying with us for a while too."

As he watched all three boys seemed to go into a state of joy, Harrys hair which now tended to remain bright red, in the same way Nymphie's stayed pink, brightened to a striking blonde, Neville's face seemed to be stuck in a bright grin and Draco seemed incapable of standing still, bouncing up and down in Remus' arms.

...

Augusta arrived several days before Thanksgiving and was settled into a room on the third floor. The boys took joy in showing her all around the house and telling her about what they'd been up to. Despite the fact that they talked every week they were still excited to see her in person, she and Bella had decided that when she returned to England Bella and Neville would go with her to visit Frank and Alice and see the rest of the family.

Upon hearing about the charms that had been placed on Neville, Augusta had tried to find out who had placed them, she eventually came to the conclusion that it wasn't any of the family as they were all interested in seeing the boy develop his accidental magic. She was still slightly wary of some members but knew that as Neville was the Longbottom heir he had to know his family at least some what so he could help them when they needed it.

Sitting down to dinner her first night there, Augusta complimented the three adults on their home, and the boys on their accidental magic which there were still traces of. She also brought up Christmas, "As you boys know every Christmas morning Minnie comes over and we enjoy tea and exchange gifts. This year I'll be here, and I wondered if you wouldn't mind if she visited? I know she'd like to see Harry."

Sirius looked over at Remus then at Bella, "I'm sure that'll be fine, after all she was James' godmother, I'm sure she'll want to see her pseudo-grandson."  
Augusta had smiled, "You're good people. I don't know how it happened, you were such rogues."  
"It was all you Aunt Gus." Remus toasted, "Well, you and Mam and Mrs. Potter and Minnie."  
"Four scary women all determined that we turn out to be at least moderately decent human beings." Sirius chimed.  
Bella laughed, "Four awesome women who were _brilliant_ role models to a young girl."  
Augusta looked down at her dinner, "Oh you lot, look you've got me blushing like a school girl. Well you'll just have to do the same for these three." She gestured to where the boys were leaning in to chatter at each other.

* * *

_Marauder's Manor_

_November 22nd 1995_

Augusta was well settled in by the time the Lovegoods and Bones arrived, the day before Thanksgiving. All five were bundled up in scarves and coats and as Sirius ushered them into the house Amelia asked "Is it always this cold in the colonies, or was it just our luck?"  
This was met with a warm laugh and the reply, "I think you must've brought it with you, we've had quite a stroke of good weather lately."

Once inside the five were pleased with the moderate temperature and peeled off various layers to reveal a beaming Xeno, a pink cheeked Selene, a playfully scowling Amelia, Luna who was mimicking her fathers face and Susan who was looking around curiously at the still slightly blue foyer. "Well girls I think that the boys are just-" Before Sirius could finish his sentence there was a stampeed of feet and the boys appeared "Lu! Suze!" They exclaimed as they threw themselves into the girls, "-here." Sirius finished bemusedly, "Well come on you three, I'm sure there's warm drinks in the parlour, and perhaps a little shot of something else too, eh?" He nudged Xeno as he guided the three into the parlour where Bella and Augusta were playing chess while Remus mixed five mugs of hot chocolate, at Sirius' questioning look he said, "For the kids, they'll want it."

As the three children burst into the room and, indeed, headed straight for the hot chocolates, Xeno approached the television sitting in the corner of the room, "So is this what you've been writing me about, my Padfooted friend?"  
"Ah, the TV, yes indeed Xeno it is. Remarkable piece of mundane technology."  
Bella, who, along with Augusta, had stopped playing chess and was quietly talking with Selene about the trip from the IF to the manor, looked over at the two and commented, "Oh yes remarkable, he's become addicted to the sports channel, even has our young Neville watching the football with him. They've both become quite fanatic."

Sirius grinned, "Well I used to watch football all the time back in England, Moony even taught me how to play, this isn't any different except it isn't in person."  
Bella sniffed and turned to Selene, "Next you know he'll be talking about getting the boys to play. I can just see the bloody noses and skinned knees now."

Remus grinned into his tea cup and turned to Amelia, "Would you like a hot drink? I think we even have a good mulled wine around here. We're never quite sure as Dobby, our house elf, can be rather zealous in keeping us stocked up with food. Though lately we've convinced him to sit down for a while and he's gotten into watching Coronation St on the TV with Aunt Gus."  
Amelia laughed and agreed that mulled wine would be perfect, as Sirius and Bella got into an argument over the boys playing football.

Eventually Augusta stopped them by stating, "It's up to them whether they want to or not, I seem to remember _someone_ refusing to play football until his friends looked to be having a great deal of fun with it and then he joined in. Let them choose."  
Sirius blushed slightly and nodded as Bella looked away.

Once that was done Sirius returned to explaining the TV to Xeno; and Bella and Augusta turned back to their conversation with Selene, who along with her husband had watched the conversation between the cousins with a healthy dose of amusement.

Sirius eventually put on a movie for the children and the adults grouped and chatted over mulled wine.

...

By the TV Luna and Susan both watched avidly as the nanny pulled a lamp out of her bag, "I din't know muggles could do magic." Susan said, the three boys smiled, "Mu-days can't, Padfoo calls it movie magic." Harry said. All three boys had questioned their guardians extensively after watching the film for the first time, but after having three explanations they'd clarified that; no mundanes couldn't do magic, movies were considered fiction, they were make believe, like a game.

The three boys set about explaining this to the girls as the movie continued. Eventually the five drifted off to sleep after their long day, ending up in a cute puppy dog pile.

...

The adults had watched to make sure the children were settled by the TV before getting comfortable talking amongst themselves, eventually conversation turned to the holiday, "Dobby's gone mad," Bella laughed, "It's like we've given him a birthday present, I swear he's cooking enough for an army. I said that I was sure the hosts were suppose to cook something, and he shooed me, politely of course, but still he shooed me from my own kitchen." Her voice held laughter as she recounted this, and beside her Sirius and Remus were laughing, "I think you'll find, dear Bella that it is actually _his_ kitchen, he merely allows you and Harry to borrow it to make cookies."

The four guests laughed brightly, "So I'm guessing this means you won't need help with anything tomorrow?" Amelia laughed.

Bella smiled, "No I think we're well sorted out, in regards to food. What we don't eat I'll have Dobby donate to New York Food bank. Some of my classmates have talked about it, they get a lot of donations near Thanksgiving and Christmas, but they appreciate it."

"Speaking of Christmas," Sirius said, "What are you all going to be doing? I know Aunt Gus'll be here with us, so will Andy, Ted and Nymphie since they couldn't make it this time."

Amelia sighed, "I have Christmas day off, so I'll spend that at home with Susan but then it's back to work. I think theres a song that Christmas is the busiest time of year and they aren't kidding, there are so many crimes committed that I wish there were four of me at times."

Xeno laughed, "You do better than old Crouch did, the old DMLE was basically a revolving door, criminals would come in and be out scot free in a day. Selene and I'll be back by then, so we and Luna'll do what we do every year and hole up at home exchanging presents."

Their conversations flowed on until eventually Selene and Amelia released simultaneous yawns, it was decided that since they'd probably have a big day the next day they'd best head up to bed. They'd earlier noticed the children falling asleep on the couch but had decided to take them up when they went to bed. As they approached to do so the women let out a faint "Aw" the five children had fallen asleep in a pile and were snuggled into each other. With a slight smile Bella had taken the camera from her pocket where she'd kept it since earlier that day and snapped a picture.

The adults quietly untangled the children and said their goodnights.

...

Selene and Xeno each brushed a kiss over Luna's head and tucked her teddy under her arm.

Amelia ran a soft hand over Susan red curls before carefully tucking her blanket around her.

Draco had woken slightly from being moved so Remus murmured a soft Welsh lullaby to him as he tucked him in.

Both Augusta and Bella tucked Neville in before kissing him lightly on each cheek.

Harry had woken as Sirius carried him to his bed, though the boy had recently been sleeping in it more and more, on this night as Sirius set him down he'd grabbed his blankie and his Padfoots hand.

As Sirius carried his godson to his own room Remus had passed and chuckled, "Not fast enough tonight?"  
It had become a common occurrence and joke as the boys tended to fall asleep all around the house only for their caregivers to find and carry them up to their beds, Harry if tucked into his bed quickly enough slept there the entire night, however if Sirius or Remus or Bella weren't quite quick enough he'd wake and wander into Sirius' room where he'd curl up against his godfather and go to sleep.

Sirius smiled slightly looking softly down at the little red head now tucked into his shoulder, "Not tonight, but I have thought of a good Christmas present for him."  
"Oh?"  
"Uh huh but you'll just have to wait and see with the rest."  
"Alright, well, Goodnight Padfoot."  
"G'night Moony."

* * *

14/11/13


End file.
